


Crazy Rich Asians

by LelMoriarty



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018), EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, I just put idols as different characters of the movie, I probably forgot to tag someone, M/M, Multi, but oh well, i don’t think the characters resemble the idols, my friend and me just thought jin and Chanyeol together, this is so self indulgent, would be really cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelMoriarty/pseuds/LelMoriarty
Summary: “So you're bringing this random boy to Jinyoung's wedding?”“It's not just some random boy,” Jin said, calmly, used to his mother's antics. “His name is Chanyeol and he's coming to that wedding, with or without your approval. Jinyoung said it's fine.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Heechul, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Crazy Rich Asians AU based on the movie!! I really loved the movie and I really love Jin and Chanyeol, and this is the result. The main pairings are JinYeol and SeKai.
> 
> I hope you find this little AU as amusing as me.

“Honey, I'm home!” Jin called as he slams open the door to their apartment with spread arms, bags full of groceries in his hands.

Chanyeol looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa, pausing his instagram scrolling. “When will you stop saying that?” he asked, scrunching up his nose.

“First of all,” Jin said, dumping the bags on Chanyeol's lap before toeing off his shoes, “Jongin finds it hilarious for some reason, and I'm unstoppable.” 

Jin flopped down next to Chanyeol, elbow on his shoulder, grinning at him. “Secondly, respect me, tree boyfriend. Go put the groceries in the fridge.”

Chanyeol grumbled and moved to stand up, but not without giving Jin a small kiss. Jin looked utterly pleased with that. “Sehun calls me a tree once and you jump on the bullying bandwagon!”

Jin ignored his comment. “Where is Jongin?”

“Napping!” Chanyeol shouted from the kitchen.

“You wake him up later. Then he’ll be mad at you, instead of me.”

“Wow!” Chanyeol said loudly, “Is that black caviar? Wouldn't it be a shame if I accidentally emptied this box into the sink?”

“Don't you dare!” Jin jumped up, sprinting into the kitchen.

He ran into a smug looking Chanyeol in front of an open fridge, the round tin box of cavier in his large hands.

.

Two minutes later Jongin shuffled into the kitchen. He had not even woken up from the noise, he had just woken up naturally and had automatically been drawn to the shouting. 

Chanyeol and Jongin had been friends for years and they had moved in together just before Chanyeol and Jin had started dating. Jin ended up spending so much time at their place that at some point three of them went apartment hunting together and also moved in together. Jin and Chanyeol's relationship developed but somehow nobody ended up moving out.

Instinct told Jongin to prevent his friends from killing each other. He really questioned his life choices when he saw Jin holding Chanyeol in a death grip, trying to stop him from licking a round box, a few small black pearls hanging from his chin and fingers.

Jongin inhaled calmly. “Guys,” he sighed.

“HE IS STUFFING DOWN MY FOOD OUT OF SPITE!” Jin yelled, choking Chanyeol.

“I'm bullied!”

“IT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE, TREE BOI!”

“UH OKAY, OLD MAN!”

“WE ARE THE SAME AGE!”

Jongin put on his most judgmental look, hands on his hips, and the boys stopped in their tracks.

Jin gingerly let go of Chanyeol and Chanyeol went to wash his hands.

“Guys, food costs money,” Jongin said, giving Jin a pointed look. “Hyung, I don't care that you own a two star restaurant. This is a home, not a war zone.”

“Sorry,” they muttered.

“I'm home, honey?” Jin tried carefully and Jongin couldn't help but quirk a small smile. 

It wasn't like he was actually mad, these two just needed to get a grip sometimes.

“Alright, dudes, now piss off, I'm gonna make dinner,” Chanyeol announced. 

Jin was surrounded by food and worked almost every day with food, organizing and cooking, he was actually glad every time he didn't have to cook at home. Chanyeol of course knew that. 

“Don't call me dude. The disrespect!” Jin said, but kissed Chanyeol on his smiling mouth anyway, before exiting the kitchen with Jongin.

.

Junmyeon sceptically raised an eyebrow, fumbling with the golden cuffs of his blazer.

“Are you sure?” he asked, turning around and directing his gaze from his own reflection and the suit he was wearing, to Sehun.

He was lounging on a white couch, a glass of champagne in his hand. His black hair was styled back, silvery threads woven into it, pink lips smiling mildly at him. “I think you look good,” he said.

It had become Junmyeon's habit to let Sehun choose his outfits for him. In private he liked to wear t-shirts and hoodies, but when he went out to any sort of event; be it a party or a gala, or any gathering of slight importance, he had to look his best. And Sehun actually played a big part in it. 

The younger had just hardly managed to finish school and had uselessly hung around London, unsure of what to do with his bad report card. 

He had gone out clubbing with his friends one night. A rare occurrence, really, so it had been sheer luck that Junmyeon and Sehun had run into each-other. Junmyeon had been dragged out by some of his friends from work. 

Sehun had been drunk, his dizzy head giving him enough confidence to approach Junmyeon. Because Junmyeon had Star Wars socks and looked kinda cute. They had gone back to his hotel room, both with the intention of sleeping together. However, after realising just how drunk Sehun was and how he was all over the place and didn’t stop babbling, Junmyeon lost interest in sex for the moment. 

They talked throughout most of the night with Sehun slowly sobering up.  
They first kissed before sunrise, Junmyeon getting lost in a warm, greedy mouth and Sehun clinging to his soft skin, his hair, his clothes. Junmyeon noticed how desperate Sehun was for body contact, warmth, another heartbeat, and he had been willing to give it to him.

Since then their relationship had blossomed in all aspects. There was no doubt that they did love each-other, even if not in the most conventional way. Sehun still had his dreams and Junmyeon helped fulfil them, and was still helping. 

Back then Sehun had followed him back to Korea and then Singapore, because despite wanting to achieve his own aspirations, he could be shamelessly materialistic and Junmyeon loved to spoil him. Sehun had build a life with him, becoming a bit of a fashionista in Asia, but foremost a fashion critic. 

In Asia’s elite some people still looked down on him. After all, what more was Junmyeon to him than some handsome sugar daddy? Technically, he was Sehun’s sugar daddy. Except with feelings, a lot of friendly feelings, mixed in with some ‘damn you hot, let’s bang’- feelings. It was true that Junmyeon financially took very good care of him, and they did have sex. Some people just didn’t understand that Junmyeon’s choice of pampering him with money had very little to do with their sex life. 

In the beginning Junmyeon had indulged in him because he couldn't stand being alone. And Sehun had stuck around for comfort and money. It wasn’t like that anymore. Now Junmyeon paid for his things because it made Sehun smile and thus made Junmyeon happy, and Sehun stuck around because he loved him. It sounded complicated, but to them it really wasn’t.

“These clothes are screaming,” Junmyeon said, making a face way too adorable for a man approaching thirty-five.

“They're screaming to be worn by you to the... thing,” Sehun insisted, quickly taking his last sip of champagne and placing the glass on the small white coffee table next to him.

He got up, his heeled shoes muted over carpeted floor. Junmyeon glanced at the mirror again for a second, before directing his attention to Sehun, who affectionately tugged on his collar. 

“No, they're just screaming,” Junmyeon said. “And the thing is a charity event for the new hospital.”

Sehun turned his head to the shop assistant. “Can we have a suit with a similar cut with similar pattern. Just less flashy.”

The assistant nodded and quickly left to collect more items from the store, almost colliding with Kibum on her way out.

“Oh! Two more glasses of champagne please. And I want a pair of these shoes in every colour available.” Kibum handed her a shoe. “And I want to try on the collection of leather jackets.” He swirled around to grin at Junmyeon and Sehun. 

“Is he being shy again?” he asked.

Sehun wrapped his arms around Junmyeon protectively, looking down at him. “A little.”

Junmyeon smiled, brushing his cheeks with his knuckles. “It's a charity event,” he said again, “not the oscars.”

“Sure, charity where people spend more money on alcohol, food and clothes than the actual charity,” Kibum reminded him, but gave them their moment, sitting down on the couch instead.

When three assistants came back, closely followed by Jonghyun, Junmyeon kissed Sehun’s hands before gently pushing him away, accepting new items of clothing being held up his body.

“Get that yellow out of my face,” Kibum moaned and thanked the assistant for the champagne.

“Let's stick with blue,” Sehun said. “But navy is too dark.”

“Royal is too intense,” Kibum thought out loud.

“He looks hot in red,” Jonghyun commented.

“Try on the indigo with the black square pattern,” Sehun suggested.

Kibum - who had gotten up again to inspect the leather jackets that were being brought in - nodded in agreement. So Junmyeon went back into the changing room.

“Hey, Sehun,” Jonghyun said and simultaneously waved one of the assistents closer. “I have something for you.”

There was a glint of affection in Sehun’s eyes when someone who he loved thought of him. The assistant opened a square velvet box. “It comes in a set,” the assistant explained. 

In the velvet bed lay an opulant silver necklace with matching earrings and a bracelet. “That's is beautiful.”

“So you like it? Junmyeon wanted to give you something nice. To celebrate the success of your fashion show,” Jonghyun explained. “I told him I'd pick something because- well, you know how useless he is.” He put a finger on his full mouth. “Don't tell him I showed you.”

Sehun pulled Jonghyun closer to plant a kiss on his cheek, before resting his head on his shoulder. “You're sweet.”

Jonghyun shrugged, booping Sehun’s nose, making them both giggle.

Kibum watched them for a while, fondly rolling his eyes, before going back to his jackets.

.

Back in New York Chanyeol and Jin sat huddled together in Starbucks. Chanyeol was sipping on the straw of his iced americano, looking like an over-grown puppy, how he looked up at Jin with big eyes, hands wrapped around the cup, back haunched. Jin had his face in his hand poking the leftovers of the lemon tart, whose majority Chanyeol had devoured.

“How about an adventure more east?”

“Like Poland?” Chanyeol asked.

“More like Singapore. My friends are getting married and as you know my family lives there. It would be a great opportunity to introduce you to them, no?”

“I'd love to!” Chanyeol said, nodding excitedly. “But you usually change the subject when your family comes up. What changed?”

“Yeah, well, we've been together for a year now.”

“A year and seven months,” Chanyeol interrupted him.

“I suddenly wish I was single.”

“No, you don't.”

“You're right, I don't. Anyway. My family is very important to me. And you are very important to me. What do you think?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Again, I'd be happy to come. Besides. Sehun lives there too now and I always promised to visit. It'd be the perfect opportunity.” He paused, furrowing his brows. “Can we take Jongin with us? Not necessarily to the wedding! He just hasn't been in Asia in a while either. I think he misses it.”

Jin obviously had a giant soft spot for Jongin, after all he's been Chanyeol's best friend since childhood. Jongin was the sweetest thing on the planet. So he agreed.

. 

Jongin followed Chanyeol through the store like the loyal and patient best friend he was. He even carried his bag for him, so that he could take a better look at the clothes available. Chanyeol was looking for a “cute to impress Jin's parents” outfit.

“What about this one?” he asked, holding up a blue, white blazer.

“That's like 4th of July vibes.”

“And this?”

“That looks like you're a virgin. Or a ten-year old.”

“Nothing wrong with virgins. Oh, this one looks nice.”

“I found something better. Look at this red one! Red means good fortune and fertility!”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because I was really going for that lucky baby maker vibe.”

Jongin laughed. “You wanted me to help you chose an outfit.”

“Ugh, I know!” Chanyeol groaned. “It's just that we don't know anything about his family.”

“They'll love you,” Jongin reassured. “Regardless of how you dress. Unless you roll up in your giant hoodies and jeans.”

“You think I look cozy in my giant clothes. Also, I already have a button up!”

“Why do you think Jin never talks about his parents?”

“Maybe he's embarrassed because they're poor. Asians, bro. Oh! Look at that.” He pulled Jongin with him, pointing at a rose colored blazer.

. 

“Eomma...”

“So you're bringing this random boy to Jinyoung's wedding?”

“It's not just some random boy,” Jin said, calmly, used to his mother's antics. “His name is Chanyeol and he's coming to that wedding, with or without your approval. Jinyoung said it's fine.”

“Americans.”

“Yeah, eomma, I know your opinions on them. I'll text you before we get on the plane.”

“Suit yourself. I love you, son. It was about time you'd come back home.”

“I love you too, eomma.” The door to the apartment opened. “Bye,” he said and hung up.

. 

“A privat jet.” Chanyeol looked around, dropping his backpack to the floor in shock and confusion. “Jin, we can't afford this.”

Jongin was going to arrive a day after them. He still had to work at the kindergarten, since he had insisted on helping out until the beginning of the easter holidays, which would be tomorrow.

“Don't worry about it. My father has business with the airlane that provides them.”

“What kind of business?” Chanyeol asked, accepting the glass of sparkling, pink liquid a steward offered.

“Just business,” Jin said, already making himself comfortable in one the white leather seats, munching on a sandwich. “Investments. Real estate. Not very interesting.” 

Of course Chanyeol noticed how forcibly casual he tried to sound.

“So your family is like...rich?” Chanyeol said, dumbfounded.

“We're comfortable,” Jin muttered.

“Oh my God! That is exactly something a super rich person would say!”

Jin gave him an odd look.

“There is nothing wrong with it,” Chanyeol added hastily, sitting down next to him. “It's just weird I didn't know. You use my gym member ship and my Netflix password. And you sing karaoke at the shittiest club in town.”

“Excuse me,” Jin whined. “I like that club a lot, thank you very much. Besides. It's my parents' money. I have never seen it as mine, you know?”

“Of course,” Chanyeol said, putting his hand on Jin’s knee.

Jin looked down, smiling, he put his own hand over his. “Dude, it's just that we're flying all the way from here to Singapore to meet them. I still barely know anything.”

“Darling,” Jin sighed. “For the last time, you need to stop calling me dude.”

“But bro-“

Jin laughed, but there was something strained in his voice. Jin didn't get nervous often. It kind of made Chanyeol nervous.

“Hey,” he sad, going down on one knee in front of him.

He took Jin’s hands in his, grinning from ear to ear, radiating this encouraging, positive aura that his boyfriend had come to appreciate and treasure so much. “It's your family. They're clearly a big part of you. So if possible, I wish to be part of them. Like in every family there is stuff you hate and stuff you love. And you can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

There was a pause of at least ten seconds, before Jin straightened up. 

“Very well. Family crash course. I have two brothers. You know Namjoon, right? He visited before. He doesn't want to work in the family business. He's teaching at Cambridge right now. Of course he does nothing to harm the family reputation, he comes home a lot to show his face and what not. My youngest brother, Taehyung, is the one I get along with the best I think. Very kind, very beautiful. A little bit of a weirdo sometimes, but he is awesome and started several charities and is a fashion icon. He has one of the biggest hearts I know. Then there is my cousin Heechul. He's a bit extravagent, but a good guy. He directs and finances a lot of Korean dramas these days. Our oldest cousin is Minseok, he's a big finance guy in Hong Kong. He's very favoured because of how grounded and loyal he is. I respect him a lot, but we're not close.”

“Didn't that feel good? Talking!” Chanyeol said, cocking his head and placing his hands on Jin's thighs now. “I'm excited to meet them all. But what I'm more excited for would be...” he wiggled his eyebrows, as he nuzzled closer.

“Darling!” Jin said, distressed. “There's people here!”

“It's fine. We can close that door thing.”

“No. Public. Sex.” He emphasised each word with a light punch to his shoulder. “And you're always too loud.”

“Rude.”

.

They were welcomed by three people, two of them waving and jumping up and down. One girl was holding a bunch of balloons and the other girl started running toward Jin and jumping into his arms. “Hi!!” she laughed.

“Sooyoung!” Jin hugged her back.

“You're finally home!” the other girl said. “These are for you!” She handed the balloons to Chanyeol. “WELCOME TO SINGAPORE! This is Jinyoung, this is Sooyoung his sister, and I'm his cousin Jisoo.”

“It's good to finally meet you,” Jinyoung said, shaking Chanyeol's hand. “Hungry?”

“Starving,” Chanyeol said, scratching the back of his neck.

“You just had sushi and cupcakes,” Jin reminded him.

“Starving,” Chanyeol said again, more firmly, smirking at his boyfriend.

“You didn't have to come to pick us up,” Jin said to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung snorted. “Of course. We haven't seen you here in like two years. Let's go to the market.”

“And eat everything!” Jisoo exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Sooyoung hooked her arm with Chanyeol as they walked. “Your luggage will be taken care of! Aw, Seokjin! Photos didn't make this giant cutie justice. He’s wonderful.”

.

“You made Heechul organise your bachelor party?” Jin screeched, outraged.  
He demolished a sate lamp skewer out of stress, chewing aggressively. “Why the hell?” he asked, after swallowing.

“He was my only option!” Jinyoung defended himself. “And honestly, Jaebum and I want to have as little to do with this wedding as possible.”

“BUT THE WEDDING IS ABOUT YOU!”

Chanyeol fondly watched them bicker like brothers. 

“Hey,” Jisoo said, scooting closer.

“He's so happy here,” Chanyeol said, smiling. 

“Yeah, he's happy to be home,” Jisoo replied, glancing around their little group. “He's happy to be home with you.”

.

“Bitch!” Sehun screamed, running barefoot from the front steps of the villa, his arms open.

“Bro!” Chanyeol shouted back, as they engulfed each-other in a bone crushing hug.

Or more like Chanyeol was crushing Sehun.

Chanyeol was wearing the pink blazer him and Jongin had picked, and his neat button up, so that he would be ready to meet Jin's parents this evening. 

“Oh my!” Sehun said, looking Chanyeol up and down. “You don't look awful. That's adorable. Good shit.”

“Thanks. You look-” Chanyeol could not not smile as he looked at his old friend.

Sehun looked healthy, and happier than he remembered. Sehun wore a pair of loose pants and a transparent blouse, pearl earrings swinging with every movement. “Pretty.”

Sehun squealed and ushered him inside. “It's too hot outside. We have air conditioning, come on.”

“With that castle I'd hope you have air conditioning.”

“Sugar baby privileges,” Sehun said jokingly. “Just as a warning. My fam doesn't know privacy or boundaries. If you're uncomfortable, let me know and I'll throw something at them.”

Chanyeol let Sehun hook his arm with him as they walked back inside. 

“I'm happy to see Junmyeon again,” Chanyeol said honestly.

Chanyeol had met him before, back when Junmyeon had still had business in London. He knew how much this man meant to Sehun. The fact that Chanyeol showed interest made Sehun warm with affection.

“Let me show you around for a bit. You'll meet everyone for lunch in... what time is it?”

“Like twelve?”

“So, in like an hour or something.”

.

The mansion was more than enough to host seven people. Chanyeol noticed how spacious everything was, a lot of pale colors and wood. He remembered how Sehun had told him about how he wanted to live in an airy house. 

“Junmyeon doesn't really care for interior design,” Sehun said. “Or any kind of design. As long as it looks nice he doesn't have any preferences. Ugh, the only person I had to fight was Taemin. He wanted more gold in the entrance hall and staircases. Fucking ugly.”

Chanyeol had seen Taemin a couple of times, roaming around in the background when he had video called Sehun, and sometimes Taemin had squeezed into the frame with him to say hi. Taemin seemed really nice, but there was some kind of rivalry going on between him and Sehun, over who the cutest bitch in the house was, or something like that. Chanyeol didn't think about it too much, since they clearly loved each other enough to fight without getting hurt.

“So you picked the house?” Chanyeol asked.

“Kibum and I got it only two or three months ago. Also, I don't like curtains, but it's even weirder without curtains. Minho chose them, so they're gold just to spite me. He doesn't understand I'm Junmyeon's favourite. So once Minho goes to his trip to Italy in December, I'll change them! This is so weird, it's like my two worlds colliding! What if they don't work out together? What if your Jin doesn't like me? Or what if my guys don't like you guys? That'd be even worse!”

Chanyeol sighed, pulling Sehun into a gentle hug. They hadn't seen each-other in almost two years, but Sehun didn't seem to have changed much. He still had too many thoughts and ideas, too many things he wanted, loved and hated, and still scared of new situations.

At the time it had been very unlike Sehun to leave most of his friends behind to go with a stranger. But Junmyeon was good for him. 

Sehun liked to pretend that his good looks and money were the sole reason he stayed with him after their first few meetings. But Chanyeol knew better. The money just had been a very welcome bonus. The truth was that Junmyeon listened to Sehun, he gave Sehun all the affecction he needed and he didn't have to ask for it. Junmyeon listened and remembered things he told him. “I don't deserve him,” Sehun had told Chanyeol once.

“That's not gonna happen,” Chanyeol reassured Sehun after a few moments of silence.

“Woah, woah, do I smell friendship in the air?” a voice thundered through the house.

The boys turned around, as a cheerful Minho stomped into the hallway, and all at once he had engulfed Chanyeol and Sehun into a giant bear hug. It startled Chanyeol a little, whereas Sehun just grinned, used to Minho’s shenanigans. 

“I love it!” Minho exclaimed. “I’m sappy as shit! And who are you?”

“Chanyeol,” Chanyeol said.

Sehun pushed Minho away good-naturedly.

“My name's Minho, pleasure to meet you! I’m gonna make us drinks. I can see in Sehun's eyes that he didn’t have alcohol today.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Kibum,” Sehun said. “Anyway, lets get you a cocktail, Chanyeol hyung!”

Minho grinned, giving Sehun a hard slap on his ass, causing him to lose balance, but he caught him again. Minho was tall and well-built, dark hair and bronze skin. And he was wearing a tank-top, showing off his biceps. It was kind of distracting.

“Do you like just stare at him sometimes?” Chanyeol whispered.

“Yes, all the time. You should see him tan outside in the garden.”

“You guys coming? Sehun, I‘m feeling like you want pineapple juice with vodka? You creature of habit.“

“You can’t talk, protein shake!!”

Minho gasped, looking at Sehun and walked into the door frame of one of their two kitchens.

.

Taemin was always in the mood for food. He’s been snacking kale and sweet potato chips, when the clock finally struck 2pm, which meant lunch time! Good, he had been starving.

Sehun had told them that he had invited Chanyeol, one of his friends from overseas, for lunch. Exciting stuff. Sehun had talked about him before, Taemin had even been present during some of their video calls. 

Taemin only glanced into the mirror for a second before leaving his room. He was wearing Armani pants and a cardigan. If he had to be honest, he knew little about designer clothes, or the purpose of them. However, it was impossible to not have Kibum and Sehun rub off on him now and then. 

Although it was hard to care about luxury brands, when said brands kept sending him stuff for free, just so that he could post about it on instagram. The only thing his followers loved more than over-priced clothes, were shirtless pictures and pictures of his dogs. 

His puppies Eve and Adam had followed him outside his room, running around his legs, as if they were actively trying to make him trip. He knew they just wanted to receive cuddles, but cuddles would have to wait until after lunch. Because food.

“Your lord and saviour has arrived!” Taemin announced as he strolled into the dining room, flipping his blonde hair out of his forehead.

“Taeminnie!” Minho practically shouted. “I heated up some milk for you, baby cheese. In a tiny cup to hold in ur tiny baby hands.”

“Wow, you literally ruin everything,” Taemin deadpanned. “Like you ruined my shirt last night. This may sound kinky, but we all know that you put it in the dryer and it shrank. We have staff for a reason.”

“I’m kinda glad we don’t have cameras around anymore,” Jinki murmured, concentrating on pouring water for everyone.

Sehun, Chanyeol and Minho had found Jinki playing golf on the wii and then they had played mario cart until the food was ready. Chanyeol had decided that he really liked them, they were open, lively people. Although ‘personal space’ and ‘boundaries’ did not seem to be part of their vocabulary. He saw why Sehun got along with them.

Sehun and Chanyeol were sitting together, Jinki next to Chanyeol and Minho across from them.

“Babes,” Minho pouted, shuffling his chair back a little and petting one of his thighs. “I apologised like five times already. I even ordered two small Versace vests for the babies. Come on.”

With babies he meant Taemin’s dogs. Taemin rolled his eyes fondly. He fought a smile when he rushed forward to straddle Minho’s lap, cupping his face and crushing their lips together.

“Here we go again,” Jinki said.

“Oh wow,” Chanyeol said.

“PDA! PDA!!” Sehun screeched.

Taemin pulled back, leaving Minho very confused and in love. “Oh please,” Taemin said, slowly circling his arms around Minho’s neck to hug him closer. “As if you don’t enjoy this. You’re like the biggest pervert in this household.”

“Not with a whole Kim Jonghyun living here, he isn’t,” Jinki mumbled.

Sehun either didn’t hear him, or ignored him, glaring at Taemin in the least threatening way. “Excuse me?! I’m not the one that asked for a threesome,” he said.

“SEHUN! That waS ONE TIME, OH MY GOD!”

“Or when-“

“Imma stop you right there,” Minho said quickly, finally tearing his gaze from Taemin and pointing an accusing finger at Sehun. “Confidential! Don’t. You. Dare.”

Jinki cleared his throat. “So clearly the others are a little late. In the meantime, Taemin, you should introduce yourself. Where are your manners?”

“Left them behind when I was thirteen and my parents practically sold me to a reality show with you assholes.”

“Uh-huh,” Jinki said. “Still. Be a good kid and greet our guest. Also, stop grinding! I can see that, we can all see that.”

“Yeah, please stop,” Minho puffed, “or I’m gonna, um... get hard.”

Taemin ground his ass down extra strong one last time and gave Minho a dashing wink before he elegantly slid off his lap and sat down on the chair next to him, crossing his legs, elbows on the table, chin resting on one of his hands. 

He extended his other hand for Chanyeol to shake, which he politely did. “Lee Taemin. Hmm, you’re cute. I’d ditch Minho’s ass for a date.”

“Oh please,” Sehun said with a fond eye roll.

“And you wouldn’t,” Minho added.

“Wouldn’t I?”

“He gets better once you get to know him,” Sehun whispered to Chanyeol.

Minho and Taemin were too busy  
bickering to hear them.

“It’s fine,” Chanyeol said. “Do you think I can pet his dogs?”

Sehun laughed. “Sure.”

Taemin suddenly looked up and something in his face softened. “They're called Adam and Eve, I got them for Christmas when I was fourteen. Go on.”

He made a hushing gesture with his hands, urging the dogs that were sitting by his feet to walk to Chanyeol, which they did to his delight.

“Oh my god, who are the cutest doggos? You are!” Chanyeol said, scratching them behind their ears.

“You should meet Commes Des and Garcons. They're Kibum's. They're so well behaved. Ugh.”

“That, my dear,” came a voice from the hallway. “is because I trained them properly.” 

The footsteps grew louder, until Kibum was finally revealed. He wore jeans with big cuffs at the bottom, emphasising his thin ankles. He wore big trainers with them, an oversized dress shirt and a giant sun hat. 

Kibum was pale, sharp lines made up his porcelain face. Sehun had told Chanyeol that he thought that Kibum was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. However, Chanyeol was a little distracted because he thought he was going to perish of cuteness when he saw three other dogs swarm into the room. 

“It's the third time I'm walking Junmyeon's pooch. And this is why Byul loves me more. Isn't that right, Byullie baby?” 

Kibum reached for the dog to give it a small pat on the head before sitting down with an expended sigh, looking over the food on the table; rice, fruits, lobster, beef.

“Hi, I'm Kibum,” he introduced himself to Chanyeol.

There was something mischievous in his smile. Before Chanyeol could even reply, Junmyeon entered the dining room through the same way Kibum had, followed by Jonghyun. 

His hair was blonde and fluffy and he was wearing shorts and a white sweatshirt. Junmyeon's hair was black and he wore cotton trousers and a simple grey t-shirt.

“Hello. Sorry, everyone. I'm late because-” Junmyeon began.

“Work,” Kibum, Taemin, Jinki and Minho finished at the same time, while Sehun just smiled.

“...yeah,” Junmyeon said, a little taken aback. “Jonghyun helped me with some paperwork. Oh! Hi, Chanyeol! It's been too long.”

Junmyeon gave him an awkward one-armed hug before the last two people of the house took the remaining seats.

“So!” Kibum said. “I assume Sehun told you all about us?”

“Uh, yeah. He talks a lot about how much he likes you guys and being here.”

Chanyeol was glad seeing everyone react by looking at Sehun with so much shameless love on their faces.  
It was so similar to what he had with Jin. They had both been incredibly lucky to bump into the right people.

“Please tell me Sehunnie isn't still calling us the Asian Kardashians,” Jinki chuckled.

“Nah, he still calls you that.”

'Shiny World' used to be a reality show about Taemin, Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum and Minho and how the rich kids of Asia lived and grew up. They had all started out as teenagers, and Taemin had only been a child. The cameras and lack of privacy had eventually taken a toll on Taemin, escelating in excessive drinking, drugs, the typical child celebrity burn out. 

Minho though especially had made sure that Taemin had caught himself again. It might have been entertaining for the general public, but it had broken Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum and Minho’s hearts. 

Taemin had spent his twentieth birthday unconscious in a hospital after he had overdosed. Even before he had recovered, the others had decided to quit the show and live on their own terms. That was how they had met Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon was the youngest son of the CEO of an electronic company. His grandfather had founded it, turning it into a family business. Junmyeon had majored in Law. He was currently working as a lawyer, good and popular enough to be able to chose his clients. 

He part time worked for the family business, even though he had no interest in it. He was expected to fully work there once his oldest sister took over. He didn’t really want to, but he hadn’t told them yet.

He had helped Jonghyun, Jinki, Minho, Kibum and Taemin to get out of their contracts. They had sent Taemin into rehab, which he had aborted twice. 

Back then Minho had fallen in love with this wreck and he had watched him heal and fell in love even harder. Although the beginning of their relationship had been rocky, especially with Taemin always ending up in the next best person’s bed and acting like he didn’t care about anything. Over time though he had learned to take comfort in Minho. It took Taemin a little over two years to fully stop drinking.

Because Chanyeol was a curious man he had looked them all up on the internet when Sehun had told him that Junmyeon lived with ‘celebrities’. Chanyeol had seen some messed up pictures of Taemin, and clips of their show.

“By the way,” Kibum said. “We’re very thankful that you took such good care of our Sehunnie in school. Even if we didn’t know him then.”

“Oh, no problem at all,” Chanyeol said hastily. “He was a great help too. Moral support and all that.”

“And what are you doing now?” Jinki asked.

“I’m working in a kindergarten slash pre-school with my friend in the afternoons. But usually I teach music.”

Taemin whistled. “Impressive,” he said, bouncing in his seat like a little kid.

“So let me get this straight,” Minho said. “You went to the same school and yet someone came back with a degree that's useful, while Sehun turned out a bratty bitch.”

Sehun gave Minho a look. “Fuck you too. I’m one of the most followed fashion accounts on instagram! My first collab was successful. What more do you want, protein shake?” 

“I’m a personal trainer now,” Minho said defensively. “Protein shakes are yummy.”

“Did Dior personally call you to invite you to Paris fashion week? I don’t think so. Check mate.”

Chanyeol wondered what exactly it boys even did and made a mental note to ask Sehun later. 

“You’re both wonderful, stop bickering for a second,” Junmyeon sighed.

“Anyway,” Kibum said loudly. “You’re single, aren’t you Jjong?” 

Taemin’s face lit up and he wiggled his eyebrows at Jonghyun, who froze, chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

Kibum pointed at Chanyeol by subtly jerking his head in his direction. “Hey, hey, Jjong. He’s a hottie.”

A piece of grilled beef fell from Jonghyun’s chopsticks as he glared at Kibum.

“Don’t be shy,” Kibum encouraged. “That's the kind of boy you should date. Not those k-pop skanks with no tits, no ass, giant doll eyes. You don’t want that. Go on, talk to him.”

Jonghyun just raised his eyebrow at Kibum. 

Sehun groaned covering his face with his hands.

“Uh...” Chanyeol said.

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Taemin announced.

“No, no, no, you’re gonna stay,” Junmyeon said.

“There’s a lot of children starving in America,” Jinki added. “Eat your nuggets.”

“Chanyeol is here with his boyfriend,” Sehun said, accusingly pointing a knife at Kibum.

Junmyeon carefully took the knife from Sehun.

“Is that so?” Minho asked, looking at Chanyeol with polite and curious eyes.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol replied. “Friends of my boyfriend are getting married next week.”

“Sounds lovely,” Jonghyun said dreamily.

“What’s his name?” Kibum asked. “It’s a small island. Maybe we know him.”

“Kim Seokjin.”

Taemin’s mouth fell open, Kibum, Jonghyun and Minho gasped and Junmyeon, Jinki and Sehun just stared at Chanyeol in disbelief.

“Kim Seokjin?!” Taemin screeched.

“THE Kim Seokjin?!” Kibum repeated.

“Are you telling me,” Minho said. “That you’re invited to Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung’s wedding!!?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Chanyeol said. “You know them or something?”

“Oh the wedding is only the event of the century here,” Jinki said. “Everybody is talking about it.”

“You never told me your Jin is Kim Seokjin!” Sehun said, shaking Chanyeol’s arm. “His family is like royalty. They practically own the island. Did you not know? DOES HE NOT KNOW?”

“They're the biggest developers in Singapore,” Junmyeon said. “And Malaysia, and Thailand. And New Mexico! And-”

“He gets it,” Sehun interrupted him.

“What are these people like?” Taemin asked.

“I- I don’t know,” Chanyeol said, a little helplessly. “I’m meeting his family this evening.”

“Wearing that?” Sehun said immediately looking him up and down.

“Yeah? Is there something wrong with it?”

The table burst into theatrical, sarcastic laughter. Even Junmyeon smiled amused.

“I thought you like it,” Chanyeol said, almost pouting at Sehun.

“I do! But that’s not enough.”

“Lord, someone help this child,” Kibum said, shaking his pretty head at Chanyeol.

.

Sehun was strolling through his walk-in closet with Chanyeol, looking at different shirts and jackets. 

“Listen man, you think Junmyeon’s rich?” Sehun said. “In comparison to your boyfriend we’re a joke. They could buy Trump probably? They’re not just rich. They’re like crazy rich! They MADE this island. They're old money you know, they had money when they came from China and went to Korea in the eighteen hundreds and finally settled here. There was just jungle and shit. These people are some next level snobs. They're so posh and snobby. They're snoshy.”

“Yeah, but Jin isn't like that. You know that.”

“Of course. But even if he isn't, his family will be. They’re traditional, they’re judgemental, they probably shit gold bars and diamonds.”

Chanyeol tried not to laugh. 

“Balmain sent me something,” Sehun said. “It doesn’t fit me. Try it. It’s a suit. You might work in a kindergarten, but we don't want you looking like a kindergartener.”

“You’re still so mean!”

“It’s for your own good!!”

.

They were sitting in Sehun’s car, a white Range Rover, their destination typed into the navigation system. 

“Since when can you drive?” Chanyeol asked.

“Last year. I only failed my tests four or five times.”

“I don’t feel safe.”

“Same. Myeon always wants me to use the driver. He thinks I’m gonna die out here or something.”

“I don’t feel safer.”

Sehun just giggled, taking a turn, getting away from the main traffic into jungle like territory. Sometimes Sehun was still a big child.

“I wish you and Junmyeon could have talked more.” Sehun paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “I used to demand everything and he gave me everything. I didn’t feel bad about it though. At the time I didn’t love him.”

“You love him now?” Chanyeol asked, silently asking his friend to elaborate.

Sehun shrugged. “Not like you love Jin, I think. Close. But different. Just an odd feeling. Hey, are we still on the right way? Did you give me the correct address?”

“Where the fuck are we?”

“Oh my God, we're gonna die.”

“Dramatic ass. I copy pasted the address.”

Sehun pulled over, halting the car. “Did you just copy paste the word jungle and like threw it in there?”

“No, I-”

“Oh my god! Shit!” Sehun screamed when a random ass man knocked at their window. 

Sehun very carefully rolled down the window. Just an inch. 

“Hello, Sir. How are you? We're here for the party. We come in peace.”

“Um,” Chanyeol said, leaning over the driver's seat. “Do you know where the Kim family house is? I'm Park Chanyeol?”

“He’s Park Chanyeol,” Sehun echoed, watching two more guards show up out of nowhere, saying something over walkie talkies. 

“My God,” he said, “he has friends and they’re on the phone. He has a knife. No it's a gun. A knife-gun. A gun-knife. Don't worry, bruh. I have a knife too.”

“What the fuck, why would you-... Oh, oh!” Chanyeol pointed outside the windshield. “They're opening the gate.”

“Okay, nice,” Sehun started the car again. “Please, don't stab my Rover. Junmyeon would kill me. Thank you.”

“Good day,” Chanyeol said politely and then, “drive, drive, or they gonna stab us.”

They drove for only a few more seconds, and then they saw it. The boys stared out of the window with wide eyes. “For being in the middle of mother nature,” Sehun said, “that is so damn pretty.”

“It's beautiful,” Chanyeol breathed.

The house wasn’t a giant mansion like Sehun’s home. This one was smaller, less golden, but it had a massive garden full of flowers and perfectly cut bushes, sprinklers and a lake. The house itself was white and furnished with wood and black, elegant rocks. Every entrance was flanked by a guard and the lighting transitioned between different pastel colours.

Sehun parked the car near the front porch, Jin already hurrying striding toward them.

“Damn, Yeolli,” Sehun said, grinning. “It's like the Asian bachelor.”

Chanyeol's grin was wider. He opened the door and quickly got out of the car to greet his boyfriend.

“Hi, gorgeous,” Jin said, immediately reaching for Chanyeol's hand and pulling him closer, Jin’s charming signature smile illuminating his handsome face.

Jin looked Chanyeol up and down, admiring his dark hair brushing his cheeks. It was growing a little too long, hanging into his big, pleasant eyes.

Jin gently touched his lover’s silky beige blouse and looked at the flared pants, gold on in his ears and on his wrists. 

“Wow,” Jin said. “I think I fell in love all over again.”

Chanyeol laughed at how cheesy he was, but he kind of loved it, a light blush dusting his ears. He was glad it was too dark to see. 

Jin leaned in to kiss him. A long ass kiss.

Jin was wearing a white suit, hair parted and elegant, worthy of being the heir of... well, all this. He looked like a prince. 

Sehun cleared his throat and was ignored.

“I missed you,” Chanyeol said quietly.

“Hm, me too. What have you been up to?” Jin asked.

Sehun cleared his throat extra loud.

“What the fuck,” Chanyeol said. “I can’t believe you’re like crazy rich?”

Sehun was about to give Chanyeol the ultimate extreme bambi face.

“By the way, Jongin's gonna come directly to the party. He texted that he's on his way.”

Sehun now resorted to fake-coughing out a “Yeol, hey, hyung, Chanyeol.”

“Right, right. Sorry. Babe, this is Sehun in flesh in blood.”

Sehun waved. “Good evening to the luscious luxurious boyfriend.”

“Ha!” Jin said. “This shows it again.”

“Shows what?” Chanyeol demanded.

“Keep up, honey. It shows that I’m the most superior boyfriend. I’m luscious. Sehun, thank you so much for bringing Chanyeol.”

“Ah,” Sehun shrugged, smiling. “No problem. Honestly just wanted to see the place, ya know?”

Jin pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. “You wanna come over for dinner?”

Sehun scrunched up his nose. “Ah no, I couldn't impose.”

“It's not a problem. “

“You know, I had some plans-”

“Seriously-”

“YAS! I'm fucking coming, hell yeah!” 

Sehun was excited and hyped for this and quickly kicked the car door open.

Jin laughed happily and turned his attention back to his significant other while Sehun rounded the car and opened the trunk, revealing several black garment bags with different labels. 

He quickly flicked through them; Clubbing, Ball, Cocktail, House party, Classy slutty, Junmyeon surprise, Opera. 

He chose the cocktail one and picked up some glittering heeled boots.

Chanyeol frowned. “You have a fancy outfit collection in your car?”

Sehun looked dead serious. “Of course. I'm not an animal, Chanyeol!”

.

Baekhyun clutched the bleeding wound in his stomach as he fell to his knees. Ragged breaths coming from his mouth, his hands shook like aspen leaves.

“And cut! Good job, Baekhyun,” the director shouted and took his headset off.

Heechul jumped up from his chair and ran toward Baekhyun, lifting him up into his arms. Baekhyun giggled and wrapped his legs around him.

“The kid is actually pretty good,” one of the producers said, watching Heechul and Baekhyun eat each-other's faces.

“Thank God he broke up with his old girlfriend.”

“Yeah. Although we should have told him at the time that his girlfriend was a shit actress.”

“What? No, man! He finances all these movies.”

Baekhyun eventually stopped kissing Heechul, legs unwinding from his waist. 

“Ugh, I was feeling so emotional!” he said, grabbing Heechul's hand and placing it on his ass. “Can you feel it?”

“Ohhh,” Heechul grinned. “I can feel you all over.”

Heechul brought it up long after their work day had ended, after Baekhyun had finished the scene, after they had gone out for dinner and after their quickie in the shower. 

Baekhyun was lying on the sofa in a pair of blue pyjamas. His stomach was full, empty plates scattered over the coffee table, he felt sleepy and was overall sated, quietly humming to the faint sound of music coming from their stereo. 

Heechul came shuffling into the living room in pink slippers, shorts and a t-shirt. 

If it wasn't for his ridiculously expensive watches and the luxury apartment, Baekhyun would not have guessed that Heechul was worth millions, and that his family was even richer. Like crazy rich.

“Hey, baby boy” Heechul sing-songed, sitting down at the end of the sofa and placing his hand on Baekhyun's leg, thumb rubbin small circles into his smooth skin. 

Heechul thought that Baekhyun was an angel, heaven sent to make his life more exciting and loving. Love had just been a funny concept to Heechul before he had met Baekhyun. Ironically, Baekhyun was more of a little devil than an angel, not that Heechul actually cared about these kind of mediocrities.

“What is it?”

“Remember when I told you about the Park-Im wedding?”

“Yeah.”

“I'd like you to come.”

Baekhyun looked delighted for a second, but then he just growled, slightly pushing Heechul away with his foot. “Your family will just look down on me. Did you forget how we met?”

“They don't have to know that.”

Heechul grabbed Baekhyun's ankles to pull him closer. He leaned over the smaller man, who didn't protest when Heechul made himself comfortable between his pale legs. 

“From what I know of your family, they're stalkers and probably know all about me and hate me.” Baekhyun pouted.

Heechul just laughed but Baekhyun was serious. “They hate that you invest time and money on me, instead of finding a suitable wife.”

“My dad tried to set me up with Tiffany Young, her mother owns one of the biggest shipping companies in East Asia. I said no immediately! You're more to me than a sugar baby, you know that. You're only like 80% sugar baby.”

Baekhyun snorted out a laugh, ruffling Heechul's dark, long-ish hair. “Shut up.”

“I'd rather never marry, than marry someone that isn't you.”

Baekhyun blushed only slightly, covering his eyes with his pretty hands. “You sap. Get off me.”

“Not before you give daddy a kiss.”

“You’re so gross.”

Baekhyun managed to push Heechul off the sofa, only to get on the floor as well, and kiss him anyway.

“My back!” Heechul complained. “I'm old! We might as well could've stayed on the couch.”

“You're only thirty-six.”

“Come to the wedding. Please! And you helped me plan the bachelor party. You wouldn't want to miss that!”

“Fine,” Baekhyun said and helped Heechul up.

.

“Maybe if you moved it would look more natural,” the photographer said, hesitantly.

“No, this is fine,” Minseok said.

He and Jongdae stood behind a plush red couch, their three children sitting on it with toys, such as planes and cars.

“Okay, then we're done.”

Minseok exhaled, nodding. He rounded the couch and shook the photographer's hand. “Thank you, David.”

“No problem, sir. This will definitely go on the cover of the next Hong Kong Vogue.”

“Hong Kong?”

“Thanks, David,” Jongdae repeated, as everyone was ushered out of the room and the nannies went to take care of the children.

“I thought we'd make it on the American cover,” Minseok huffed. “How am I supposed to spread out, if-”

Jongdae kissed him, interrupting his words. “Your blood pressure, my sweet.”

“It's because of the suit you're wearing. The dark green makes you look like a pine tree. You should have worn the burgundy one.”

“You can wear the burgundy one in hell.”

Minseok sighed, giving Jongdae a brief squeeze of hand before he left to get back to work.

.

Taehyung liked Shanghai. Although not as much as Tokyo. Regarding clothes, Tokyo had more variaty, while Shanghai offered class. 

Taehung wore wide slacks and a dress shirt. Long pearl earrings were dangling against his pretty neck, silver hair combed back, rings incrested with the most precious gems on his long fingers. 

He crossed the jewellery store with long, strides. The place was exclusive, so people came here to be seen spending money, while Taehyung tried to be discreet.

There was a little girl trying to get her mother's attention. “Mom! Look at the bow.”

“Not now,” the mother replied quite harshly, turning back to the seller.

The girl sadly backed away, holding her stuffed bunny close to her chest.

Taehyung went into a squatting position in front of the little girl, taking off his sunglasses and smiling warmly. “Hi. My name's Tae. What's yours?”

“Stella.”

“Well, Stella, I think your bunny looks dashing with his little bow. You both have a lot of style.”

Taehyung was aware of almost every pair of eyes in the shop on him. So much to being discreet...

The girl beamed at him and Taehyung knew that it had been worth it.

“Thank you!” she said. 

“Mr. Kim.” 

Taehyung looked up at the shop owner, who gave him a friendly smile. “Shall we? Everything is prepared for you.”

“Of course.” Taehyung looked back at the girl for a short moment. “It was wonderful meeting you both.” 

He got up and followed the man into the private back room.

All around them were shelves with unique pieces of jewellery, sparkling, old and new.

“I kept those especially for you,” the shop owner said to Taehyung, presenting him several rings, bracelets, earrings and a brooch on the table. “You're the first person I show these to.”

Taehyung looked over them, but also let his gaze wander along the walls, getting stuck at one of the most beautiful earrings he had ever seen. 

“What are these?” he asked.

“Ah! You have the best eyes for the best things.” 

Someone was ordered to unlock the display case and the earrings were held out for Taehyung. 

“Burmese pearl drop earrings. The framework is made of gold, set with emeralds and very rare pigeon blood rubies. They were worn by Queen Supayalat at her self anointed coronation in 1878.”

Taehyung was in love with the rough and yet delicate design of the earrings. He took one between his fingers, looking at it in awe. “How much?”

“Mr. Kim. Having you wear one of my pieces is better publicity than I could ever buy. I'll make a specialy price for you. I'll let them go at cost. 1.2 million.”

.

When Taehyung came home he politely ordered three of the maids to hide the harvest of his shopping spree. The earrings though, he kept for himself. “Get rid of it before Michael gets home.”

“Self-evidently. Oh and sir, your children woke up. They want to see you.”

“Alright.”

Taehyung took his shoes off and then went into his room, gently placing the box with his latest treasure on top of the mirror, where his husband would not be able to see them. Then he hurried into the room his eldest son shared with his little sister. 

“Did you miss appa?” Taehyung asked brightly.

His heart filled with warmth when he saw his children jump up and slam into his legs. He grinned, petting their heads. “I'll read you a story and then back to sleep. You don't want dad to be upset, right?”

Taehyung kept reading after the children had fallen back asleep, just to be cautious. However he snuck out of their room, when he heard the apartment door open and close again. Taehyung was already waiting in his morning gown on their bed, when his husband came out of the shower.

“Sorry for being late,” he said. “Got stuck in a meeting.”

“It's alright,” Taehyung reassured him softly. “Just remember that wedding festivities start on wednesday. So, no emergencies next week.”

“Of course. Wouldn't dreeeaaaaam of missing one second with your family.”

“It won't all be bad,” Taehyung said, trying to keep a melancholic tone out of his voice. “Jin is bringing his new boyfriend. I'm sure you'll like him.”

“Oh yeah? Why?” Michael asked, maybe sounding a little unnecessarily aggressive. “Because they're commoners like me?”

“That's-” Taehyung set his phone on the nightstand, looking up at his life partner, “that's not how I meant it.”

“You know,” Michael said, almost bitter, as he made his way around the bed to sit down next to Taehyung. “I swear I saw the maid trying to shove down a pair of Jimmy Choos behind the dryer.” 

Taehyung wrapped his arms around his husband's middle and kissed his bare shoulder, trying to make amends for whatever it was that stood between them. 

“I don't know why you try to hide your shopping from me. You can buy whatever you want. I get it. Besides, everybody knows who's wearing the money pants in this family.”

Taehyung smiled, stroking along Michael's toned arms. “Pants are overrated,” he breathed. “Oh! By the way. I got you a gift.” 

He reached under the pillow and pulled out a watch, handing it to Michael. “I know you don't like expensive gifts. But you're a CEO now. You should look the part.”

Michael nodded. “I love it, really. Thank you.” He put the watch next to Taehyung's phone and turned around in Taehyung's arms to kiss him hungrily.  
Taehyung grinned into the kiss, hands sliding further down and into his pants.

.

Yongsun straightened Namjoon's tie with a smirk. “Has he prepared him for the wolves?” she asked.

Namjoon shrugged. “I have no idea actually. I hope so. You know me and my brother aren't that close. He hasn't told me much about his partner.”

“Maybe you're not close because you two have barely talked since he went to England. If you like your brother, you two should try to get close again. It should be so much easier for you to stay in contact with him since you live in the same country. And yet, because Taehyung puts effort in it, he is both you and Jin the closest.”

Namjoon raised his eyebrows at her. “I don't know...”

“Good thing that 'I know' then. You look good.”

Namjoon smiled, looking at his wife. Her blonde hair was held in a half-ponytail and she was wearing a long, red dress. She looked amazing. 

“You look better,” he replied.

Yongsun laughed, standing on her tip-toes to reach Namjoon's mouth with hers. 

“Come on, we don't want to leave your family waiting. I think your mother is still contemplating our marriage.”

“It's because I don't have a child yet. No pressure.”

Yongsun laughed again. They had talked about having kids before and had decided that neither of them were ready. 

“In the car with you, get in the car.”

Namjoon chuckled, letting her take his hand and pull him outside where one of their Lamborghinis was waiting.

.

Jin entered the old house of his childhood with Chanyeol to his left. He held his hands, appearing m more nervous than Chanyeol was. Chanyeol didn’t comment on it.

The party was full of elegant people wrapped in expensive fabrics and unique jewellery. Despite the expensive outfit Chanyeol couldn't help but feel unsuitable. 

“Neat!” he said in his loud voice, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing by platter.  
“Bathrooms are just upstairs. You can change there,” Jin said to Sehun.

“Yeah, I'll find it,” Sehun replied, pulling out his phone as he stalked through the party guests, climbing the stairs and taking selfies.

“You know,” Chanyeol said. “When you said you grew up in your grandmother's house, I wasn't expecting this.”

Another servant passed by with filled rice cakes on one platter and bowls of water on the other platter. Chanyeol immediately reached for two of the rice cakes and looked at Jin for confirmation before shoving them both in his mouth. Jin tried very hard not to find it cute. 

Chanyeol dumped his giant hands into the water bowl for a quick wash. 

“I know it's a little much all of a sudden,” Jin said.

“It's gorgeous,” Chanyeol said. “Like you. But I mean like... the armed guards out there... wow. And a giant stuffed tiger. Okay.”

Jin laughed. “That's Mr Stripes. My great-grandfather shot him. Taehyung and I used to put cigarettes in his paws.”

“Are we going to meet Taehyung?” Chanyeol asked.

“Actually,” Jin said. “I wanted you to meet my mother first.”

-

Chanyeol liked the busy atmosphere, that seemed chaotic but was actually structured. A dozen people were working hard on chopping, cooking, baking and plating. He hardly recognised any of the food, but it looked delicious. 

In all that turmoil stood the most graceful woman Chanyeol had ever seen, overlooking every single step of the preperation of the food, giving small instructions here and there. The way Chanyeol stood slightly behind Jin, shoulders touching, Chanyeol suddenly felt intimidated. 

The woman wore her dark hair up in a bun, her elegant dress was of a dark violet. Although there was warmth in her eyes when she saw Jin, everything else about her seemed icy and untouchable.

“Eomma,” Jin said, smiling and giving her a mellow kiss on her high cheek.

“You look so unkempt,” she said.

Her words were unrushed. She spoke as if every single one of her words was carefully selected and weighed more than what anyone else would have to say. 

“And you look tired from your trip. I'm going to ask the cook to make you some herbal soup. I'll send it to your hotel room.”

“Thanks, eomma.” Jin put his hand on Chanyeol's shoulder, subtly pushing him forward. “This is Chanyeol.”

“Oh my God, I’m so happy to finally meet you, Mrs Kim,” Chanyeol said eagerly, going in for a hug. “Or auntie Irene, I don't know what you prefer.”

Jin's mother petted his back with disdain. 

“I'm sorry Seokjin's father couldn't be here,” Irene said. “He was called to business in Shanghai.”

“Yeah,” Jin said assuringly. “I told him, when duty calls, abeoji will answer.”

“As he should. Now, Seokjin told me you work with children and music? What exactly is it you do?”

Chanyeol swallowed. It was as if she hated the fact that she had to acknowledge him.

“Uh, well. I work at a kindergarten part time. But most of the time I’m a music professor.” 

“He is brilliant,” Jin said quickly, “he is the youngest-” He lost his mother's attention for a moment when she saw something and walked over to one of the cooks to tell them off.

“Sounds challenging,” Irene said, as she picked up a pair of chopsticks, placing garnish on top of some meat. “So you teach people to have musical talent.”

“Yeah, well, they-”

“What do your parents do?”

“They’re simple people, my dad got us through by waiting tables when we first came to the states-”

“Would you describe yourself as a self-made man then? Your family must be so proud.”

Chanyeol hesitated. “I'm passionate about it. I love what I'm doing and that is what my parents always wanted for me.”

“Pursuing one's passion. How American.” 

She gave Chanyeol an almost dirty look before she moved on to someone else's cooking station to taste the sauce they were spreading on wet rice paper. “You and your family must be open minded. Not like here, where the parents are obsessed with shaping the lives of their children.” 

She glanced at Jin for less than a second. 

“I'll see you upstairs. I'll be there in a moment.”

Jin nodded, kissed his mother's cheek again and slowly walked toward the stairs.

“Okay, so she hates me,” Chanyeol said, resigned.

“It takes a while to warm up to her,” Jin defended her. “We'll get there.”

His smile convinced Chanyeol and eased his nerves at least a little bit.


	2. Part 2

Jin was overjoyed to see Taehyung again, hugging him close. Taehyung laughed, grabbing Jin's face and shaking it. 

“You look so vigorous.” He smiled his box-shaped smile, eyes sparkling with genuine glee. 

Taehyung looked ethereal with his flawless skin and silver hair and silver jewellery. He wore a grey suit, a thin belt around his slim waist.

“You look breathtaking,” Jin complimented. “But like not as handsome as me, but whatever.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes, raising his hand to lightly punch Jin's shoulder. 

“Ahhh, don't do that. Your rings hurt.”

“Good, you remember. Now introduce me to your lovely company.”

“Right. Tae, meet Chanyeol.”

“Very elegant,” Taehyung scolded Jin, shaking Chanyeol's hand.

“Your hands are like super delicate, man,” Chanyeol said.

Taehyung laughed. Taehyung was otherworldly. 

“Thank you? This is my husband, by the way. Michael.”

Michael shook his hand as well.

Namjoon made his way over to them and Jin slapped his back affectionately. “How have you been?” 

Jin looked at Yongsun. “Or rather how have YOU been, beautiful? It has been way too long. You're the only reason I still look forward to seeing Namjoon.”

Yongsun rolled her eyes. “Stop lying, you bafoon. You are both imbeciles, really.”

“WOAH! Look who is back!”

Suddenly four more men appeared by their sides. There was a lot of back slapping and hair ruffling.

Jin didn't know the boy that was clinging to Heechul's arm. He was pretty and well-dressed. The boy seemed more worried, than possessive when he looked at Heechul. 

The boy was called Baekhyun and was apparently starting out in acting. Rumour said that Baekhyun was just yet another one of Heechul’s flings. Jin decided to ask Taehyung about it later, because Jin felt that there was something different about Baekhyun. Perhaps Heechul liked Baekhyun better than Baekhyun's predecessors. 

Taehyung knew a lot of things about all of their cousins. 

Minseok was cool as always, yet friendly. Jongdae and Minseok had gotten pretty good at standing close and being dutyfully in 'love'. 

The family had been against Jongdae marrying the eldest of the five heirs, having not been enough, even though Jongdae's family was part of China's elite. With much determination though the two of them had gotten what they wanted and they had been happy for a couple of years. Now they were kind of estranged. Jin would ask Taehyung about that as well.

Everyone kept asking questions and when Chanyeol got too confused, Jin steered him away from the middle of the living room toward the bar, where they found Sehun again. 

Of course he was at the bar. 

He wore a white turtleneck and beige slacks. A fine silver chain emphasised his waist and a silk scarf loosely thrown around his neck. 

“‘Sup, bitch, I heard people are disappointed that you're not billion dollar heir,” Sehun said. 

“You're the talk of the party,” someone behind Sehun said.

A slim, tall man with silver hair leaned forward, elbows on the wooden counter of the bar. 

“Bonjour,” he said. “I'm Tao. Rainbow sheep of the family. Also own a couple of stores in town.”

“I'm wearing his clothes,” Sehun said, pleased.

“Hm, I love those earrings too,” Tao said, looking at them adoringly.

“Thanks,” Sehun said, showing off the pearls he hadn’t taken out earlier. “Your shoes are great by the way. Look, I put together Chanyeol's outfit.”

“You have taste, I like you. And Chanyeol looks like a modern greek beef god. Or like disco cleopatra in a good way. Jin dear, where do you find these people?”

Jin shrugged. Chanyeol reached somewhere to grab for another snack and managed to knock over a glass that Jin had been holding, spilling liquid all over his white shirt.

“Ah fuck dude,” Chanyeol said, quickly throwing napkins at his chest.

“Yeol honey, it's fine,” Jin said. “I'll quickly change. Trust me, you are in good hands.”

“Indeed you are,” Tao grinned and waved Jin off.

“Latest status,” Chanyeol said. “I'm overwhelmed.” 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out. “Imma be right back! Nini arrived. The pup is lost.”

“Who is Nini?” Tao asked Sehun.

“Chanyeol's friend. They even work at the same kindergarten. He has friends here apparently and missed Singapore, so Jin invited him along, but I don't think he's invited to the wedding.”

It wasn't long and Chanyeol showed up again, with another tall male by his side. 

Jongin fit into the party crowd perfectly, in his black suit with flared pants and airy shirt that was halfway unbuttoned. His brown hair was swiped off his forehead and even in the dim light, his skin was glowing golden.

“What the fuck,” Sehun said. “That's Chanyeol's school friend? The nerd co-worker? He is fucking hot and nobody told me.”

Tao was amused by Sehun’s rambling. 

“Chanyeol described him as a sleepy bear who dances around a lot. He walks like a fucking sexy model or something. Time to ditch.” 

Sehun was about to turn around and flee, but both Tao grabbed him just in time, pulling him back.

“Don't know where this is going, but I want to see it,” Tao said. “And if you don't want him, I'll take him.”

“No! Dibs.”

“Is it legal to call dibs on people?”

“Didn't you call dibs on the waitress earlier?”

“What's in the past, is in the past.”

Chanyeol and Jongin arrived and Jongin greeted them with polite head bows. He looked a little shaken. Sehun thought it was cute, and then he mentally slapped himself. 

“You okay there, beautiful?” Tao asked Jongin.

“The guards scared me,” he admitted shyly.

Now Sehun started to see why Chanyeol thought Jongin was a sweet thing. Sehun really liked his eyes. They looked kind of sad, but also bedroom eyes.... in a way. This was horrible.

“I'm glad you're here. One more mortal,” Chanyeol joked.

After a short while of Chanyeol loudly announcing things, Jongin babbling, Sehun and Tao flirting with both Jongin and each-other and random dipping into the conversation here and there, Heechul showed up again, holding Baekhyun's hand. 

Although they had not talked much, Chanyeol thought he really liked Baekhyun. He was nice and somehow he seemed kind. Or at least understanding.

“I follow your blog,” Baekhyun said to Sehun. 

He reminded him of an excited beagle.

“Really? Give me your insta, I'll follow you.”

“Sweet. You live with Junmyeon, right?”

“Yeah. He's the best.”

“He's hot.”

Heechul glared playfully and Baekhyun nudged his side. 

“So what do you do?” Baekhyun asked Tao, since they had not met before.

“I'm like the poor one in this family, which truly gives me nothing to complain about,” Tao sighed. “But whatever the aunties want, I'll get it. A giant koi fish, perfumed furniture, a rare cambodian gong.”

“What do they need a rare cambodian gong for?” Chanyeol asked.

“This,” Heechul said, waited for a few seconds and then a loud gong thundered through the entire house.

“Time to go meet granny, huh,” Tao said, eyes finding the waitress from earlier again, trying to figure out a way to slip her his number later.

They made their way to where the gong had come from with the rest of the party guests. Except that Baekhyun suddenly threw an arm around Sehun's waist.

“I bet we'll get bored,” he said. “Let's go, sugar baby party! Catch you losers later.” 

He winked at Heechul and he pointed at Jongin. “You're pretty as hell, you should join us. Come on, Sehun.” 

Sehun didn’t mind getting dragged to a more quiet corner of the house, drinks in his hands. Jongin just shrugged and followed them. 

Chanyeol could tell that Jongin liked Baekhyun and Sehun, and if destiny would let them, they would surely become friends.

“Baek doesn't like these kind of gatherings,” Heechul explained, just as Jin came back.

Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest. 

“See!” he said, looking at Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongin's backs as they walked away. “I could have been part of this, but someone didn't tell me they were rich.”

“You wanna be my sugar baby?”

“No. But you're missing the point.”

Jin circled his arm around Chanyeol. 

“Let's go. I don't want to leave grandmother waiting.”

.

Tao and Heechul had stepped away when Jin was approaching his grandmother. 

Even though Heechul was one of the heirs, he was not exactly favoured, and it was basically etiquette to let Jin through first, especially after his long absence from home. 

While others were marvelling at the rare flowers on display and the fairy-like music flooding through the garden, Jin bowed before his grandmother. Chanyeol automatically imitated the gesture, hoping he did things right. 

Irene stood next to the grandmother's chair, eyeing her son’s significant other.

“Halmoni.”

“Seokjin-ie, is that you?” 

His grandmother chuckled. “You've been away for too long. I'm glad that I'm still alive.”

“I know, halmoni.”

“You've gotten so thin.”

Jin was different when he talked to his family. He was not defiant at all, and he spoke softly. Chanyeol was surprised by this side of his boyfriend that he never knew. 

“It's because I missed your cooking.” 

She seemed to accept his answer with a soft smile. 

“Halmoni, may I introduce you to my good friend. This is Park Chanyeol.”

He carefully shook the hand of the grandmother, who seemed joyful at the interaction. 

“Welcome, my dear, welcome.”

“Thank you for the invitation,” Chanyeol replied, encouraged by the warmth behind the grandmother's voice, that seemed so different from Irene's coldness.

“Jin talks a lot about you. Says you make the best kimchi dumplings.”

“Ah,” she said. “That is wonderful to hear. I would like to teach you our family recipe one day.”

“That would be an honour.”

He was finally getting somewhere here. 

“So we should meet again soon,” the grandmother said, looking between Jin and Chanyeol. “When there are less curious onlookers.”

Chanyeol nodded politely, trying not to seem too excited. His parents might be Korean, but he had grown up in the U.S. and had never really learned about the traditions of the country, eapcieally aftwr moving to England.

While people were gathered behind the house in the gardens, some going back inside again, Baekhyun, Jongin and Sehun had wandered a bit further away from the other party guests, to the giant water fountain at the front.

“I was a beautiful child,” Baekhyun told them. “Very pretty when I was seven years old. Then guess what happened in high school? I got even prettier!”

Jongin and Sehun humoured him. “And then?!” Jongin asked.

“I got even prettier,” Baekhyun spread his arms, spinning around himself.”

They fooled around like this until they reached the fountain. 

“That thing's bigger than Junmyeon's pool,” Sehun said, looking at the dancing water with a childish fascination.

He had his hands folded behind his back, as he ambled over the paved path.

“Let's stay at the fountain,” Jongin suddenly said, earning a funny look from Baekhyun.

“Why? Because of the guards?”

Jongin shuffled his feet, putting his hands in his pockets, pouting. “They're scary, okay.”

“They have knife-guns,” Sehun said, now balancing on the stone rim of the fountain.

Jongin watched him, trying not to be too obvious. Sehun had had three cocktails, Jongin just hoped he could keep his balance and not fall into the water. 

“Gun-knives. I want one.”

“What even would you do with that?” Baekhyun asked. “Can you even hold a gun? Or a sword?”

“Of course I can!”

“Heechul sometimes takes me to a firing range.”

“I don't wanna hold a real gun,” Jongin said sheepishly.

Baekhyun cocked his head at him. “Your shirt buttons are very unbuttoned. It's hot.”

Jongin looked surprised at the sudden change of topic and the compliment. He looked down on himself and closed the shirt a little. “Chanyeol said I should show off more.”

“I like this Chanyeol,” Baekhyun commented, raking his neck as if he was able to see what was going on behind the house. “Jin did well for himself. We should have taken a bottle of champagne with us. I'm way too sober.”

“Why aren't you with your boyfriend?” Jongin asked. “I mean Jin is introducing his boyfriend, too.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun said, a bitter smile playing around his face. “Heechul and I are not together together. People here think he just brought another arm candy. Which technically I am. Kinda. It's complicated.”

“I heard you say... you know, that... Nevermind.” Jongin shook his head, waving his hand, embarrassed.

Aehun thought Jongin was a little odd. He looked like this dark, gorgeous deity. 

Calling someone beautiful was a big compliment coming from Sehun. He could count on one hand the amount of people he found beautiful. 

It was hard not to look at Jongin, because he wanted to find a flaw. He had found a few, but they made him even more attractive. Sehun was beginning to believe that this was indeed the same clumsy dumbass Chanyeol had told him about. 

Jongin appeared confident and pretty, but his deep voice was gentle. In the hour Sehun had known him, Jongin had pouted at least ten times and now he was acting all coy. 

Sehun’s first instict however was always to argue first. “You got a problem with us?” he asked bluntly.

Jongin blinked at him like a deer caught in headlights and Sehun regretted his rude tone. 

“I wasn't sure if- if that's how your relationships are. I don't really- you know – know much about anyone here. I'm sorry.”

“Goddammit, Hun,” Baekhyun said, slapping the back of Sehun’s thigh.

Baekhyun and Sehun had just met, but they had a lot in common. It was as if they had silently agreed on becoming friends. 

Sehun wasn't comfortable with people fast, but so far he was comfortable with him. The alcohol had helped.

For a moment Jongin feared that Sehun would lose balance and he quickly grabbed his arm. 

Sehun screeched, then realised that nothing had happened and he let Jongin help him down from the stone surrounding the fountain. 

Baekhyun had his arms crossed. “Sehun just means this whole sugar baby business. A lot of people don't like it, or they are grossed out, or find it cringy. I don't think you're one of them though.”

Jongin quickly shook his head. “Of course not! I don't mind it at all. It's not my place to judge anyway. And you and Heechul are cute.”

“He needs a fucking haircut,” Baekhyun complained. “He’d be so much cuter. Imma go and get us a bottle of champagne or something, I'll be right back. Don't let this idiot fall into the fountain.”

.

Jin sat together with Taehyung and Heechul, speaking in hushed voices.

“So you and Baek planned Jinyoung's Bachelor Party? But Jaebum is doing his own thing?”

“Eh,” Heechul said. “Jisoo and Sooyoung organised the other one! My party is gonna be more lit though. I bought a rocket thing that shoots fireworks!”

Taehyung smiled at Jin. “Have fun, dear. I'll enjoy my spa weekend, while you guys ruin the environment. I should take Chanyeol with me.”

“Definitely,” Heechul said. “Spiritual bonding time. Wicked.”

“I'll just ask Chanyeol if he wants to go with you guys or me, or if he wants to stay with Jongin maybe.”

“This Jongin is currently seducing my Baekhyun-ie,” Heechul joked.

“Shut up,” Taehyung said, grinning. “Baek loves you. He would never even think of cheating. You know that.”

Suddenly Taehyung's face darkened and he swallowed, looking down at his hands.

“Tae?” Jin said. “You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, sure. Sorry.”

. 

Chanyeol found his way back to the bar, kind of hoping that Sehun or even Tao might be there. Instead he found Baekhyun, explaining one of the servants that he didn't want a glass of champagne. He wanted a full bottle. 

Chanyeol didn't mind that it was Baekhyun he had run into.

“Chanyeol! Hi! Thank God, you're here. Please explain this guy that he should give me a bottle of champagne. That's Kim Seokjin's boyfriend by the way. He’s my friend.”

The servant nodded quickly, now hurrying to hand a bottle over the counter.

“Attaboy,” Baekhyun grinned, winking and turning around to face Chanyeol.

“Where'd you leave your boyfriend?”

“Well, I actually lost Jin. Which shouldn’t be possible.”

“For real, you’re both such tall motherfuckers.”

“He's probably just socialising with his family. I actually kind of want a drink. One shot. Maybe.”

“Alcohol cleans you from the inside out,” Baekhyun said.

The servant prepared two shots of tequila.

“Where is Tao, I haven't seen him in a while,” Chanyeol asked.

“He's probably upstairs screwing the cute waitress.”

“Oh.”

They both downed the tequila

“You should join us outside. I like your friends. I kind of want to get Jongin drunk. I haven't seen him drink anything so far.”

“I think he had water,” Chanyeol ponders.

“As I said, haven't seen him drink anything so far.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun where half-way to the fountain, when Baekhyun suddenly stopped, touching Chanyeol'a elbow to get his attention. 

“Wait. Maybe we should just go back inside and enjoy ourselves there.”

“Why, what you mean?” Chanyeol followed Baekhyun's gaze.

Jongin had taken off his blazer and had put it on the stone of the fountain’s edge, so that Sehun could sit on it. Sehun was probably glad that he didn’t have to sit on anything dirty. 

They sat close, their bodies turned toward each other. Sehun had to lean down a bit, as they whispered to one another. Their faces were too close and their smiles too real.

“Isn’t he with Junmyeon?” Baekhyun asked.

“Not like you and Heechul, no. But I don’t think he‘s been that interested in other people since he moved here.”

Sehun leaned in even more and it looked as if they were kissing. If Chanyeol and Baekhyun had stood closer and at a better angle, they would have seen that their lips weren’t actually touching.

.

They were centimetres apart. Jongin’s perfect, full lips looked very kissable. Sehun was picking at the placket front of Jongin’s shirt, fingertips lightly touching over golden skin. His pale face seemed small and extra pretty against his palm. 

Jongin rubbed his thumb against his soft cheek and there was nothing stopping him from kissing him. Except that Sehun slightly pulled back, but not too far, wanting to keep his warm hand on him. 

“I want to introduce you to someone.”

Jongin looked addled. Sehun thought it was adorable, the way his brows furrowed and his mouth formed that pout again. 

“What? Now?”

“Yes. You took a taxi here, right? You should drive my car to my place.”

Jongin giggles, eyes crinkling. “Oh, so we’re going to your place?”

“You’re so cute. I want to take you home.”

“That’s the alcohol speaking.”

“Nah, alcohol just erases my brain to mouth filter.”

They were oddly wrapped up in each other, it was as if the world was melting away around them. Sehun blamed it on the magical feeling of the illuminated place.

Jongin couldn’t tell how exactly, but he eventually found himself with his back pressed against an expensive mattress, getting the living hell kissed out of him by a handsome man that Sehun had introduced as Junmyeon. 

Jongin decided he liked Junmyeon’s mouth; small, hot, curious and yet skilled. He kissed slower and more intense than Sehun, whereas Sehun was messy and eager but not any less enjoyable. 

Jongin had one hand tightly on Junmyeon’s muscular waist. His other hand was buried in Sehun’s hair, as he sucked and bit the sensitive skin on his thighs and hips. 

Along the way they had lost their clothing next to the bed. Once Junmyeon gave Jongin a small break to catch his breath, Jongin whimpered out a “please” for Junmyeon to come back down here and kiss him again, and to Sehun because the fact that he was so close to his crotch and not doing anything was driving him crazy. 

Sehun gave his dick nothing more than a quick lick, making Jongin whine in the back of his throat. He let go of him to wrap his fingers around his own shaft, but Sehun swatted his hand away and almost apologetically suckled at the pink crown of his dick.

“Don’t,” Junmyeon breathed into Jongin’s ear. “Where would be the fun in that?“

Junmyeon distracted him with more wonderful kisses, he didn’t notice Sehun reaching for the lube until he felt a long, cool and wet finger push into him. 

They took him apart like that, minute after minute reducing him into a whining, sensitive mess.

.

Jongin woke up sore. It was a nice kind of sore. Like the way one's muscles ached after a good workout. His eyes were still closed and he brought back the memories of Junmyeon fucking him sluggish and deep, and memories of Sehun fucking him frantically and merciless, memories of Sehun choking him with his cock. He also vaguely remembers being on all fours, sucking Junmyeon off as Sehun fucked into him from behind.

Jongin had never had a threesome. It had been fun. He blinked a few times before he managed to fully open his eyes. He wanted to sleep more, but he probably needed a shower and find Sehun or Junmyeon, since there was no trace of them anywhere. 

The problem was that he didn’t have any clothes. The floor was sparkling clean, non of his clothes in sight. His phone though was still on the nightstand. 

Just a few texts from Chanyeol asking where he had gone. It was 1pm. Jongin was indecisive of what to do next. 

Luckily someone took the decision off his hands a few minutes later when they hammered against the door. Before Jongin could answer, Sehun had kicked the door open, a bundle of clothes in his arms. Jongin ribbed his eyes, smiling at him. Sehun seemed a lot shyer without the booze in his system.

“Hey,” he said. “Um, the cleaners took your clothes for washing. Can’t believe you slept through that noise. But I brought you something else to wear, so, yeah.”

Sehun seemed to keep his distance, unsure of where they stood now. Jongin sat up. His caramel skin was dotted with marks of the night before. Sehun wanted to touch them.

“Yesterday was nice,” Jongin said.

Sehun was taken aback and he huffed, stepping closer to dump the clothes on the bed. “I’m glad.”

Sehun’s hair was kind of messy and he wore a hoodie and shorts. He looked very different compared to yesterday. Less fierce and much younger.

“Can you not just stand there? It makes me giddy,” Jongin said, diffidently.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Sehun sat on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you for introducing me to Junmyeon, by the way. He’s...” Jongin visualised Junmyeon’s chest and arms, his cute mouth. 

Sehun chuckled, starting to overcome his inelegance with Jongin and slowly becoming casual again. “He’s great in many ways.”

“And many positions,” Jongin said. 

He nudged Sehun’s leg. “You two are kind of perverted, you know that? But still cute. Thanks for letting me be part of it for a night.”

“No, thank you,“ Sehun said.

Jongin kissed his cheek and Sehun looked surprised, timid, as if he hadn’t expected any affection from him anymore. 

Somehow this facial expression was so much softer coming from Sehun, who was not exactly a gentle person.

“You have dried cum in your hair,” Sehun blurted.

Jongin made a face and combed a hand through his knotty and slightly greasy hair.

.

Last night Jongin had thought that Junmyeon was cool, intimidating even. His body was firm and a little thicker than his own, and Sehun was taller, they could perfectly trap Jongin underneath them.

However, as it turned out Junmyeon was actually kind of introverted and awkward.

He was wearing a brown sweatshirt, fumbling with the hem of its sleeves and continuously touching his hair. His shoulders were often raised to make himself smaller. Although he spoke eloquently and with confidence, his eyes darted from one place to another.

Junmyeon had taken his laptop into the dining room to sit with Sehun and Jongin and work there. Their cook had prepared some cut up fruit and phở gà for lunch. In Jongin’s case it was breakfast.

“Fried chicken can’t be a hobby,” Junmyeon mumbled, looking up from the laptop screen for a moment.

“If eating fried chicken and watching variety shows with Chanyeol isn’t a hobby, then I don’t have a hobby,” Jongin pouted.

He was very passionate about chicken.

“I thought you dance?” Sehun enquired.

“Sometimes,” Jongin said, sounding a bit tired. “But I cant do it often anymore because I injured my ankle.”

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon said, unsure of what else to say.

“It’s fine. I love my job now.”

“I don’t like children,” Sehun said, scrunching up his nose. “They’re opening a preschool twenty minutes from here.”

Junmyeon smiled, turning his gaze back to his work. 

“Sehunnie’s been joking around about moving again,” Junmyeon said.

“I’m not joking though,” Sehun grumbled

“Kids can be awful I guess,” Jongin admitted. “But if I can somehow influence them into becoming good people and if I can be someone that makes them happy...”

Sehun looked at Jongin. Jongin seemed to be a quite positive person while managing to stay realistic.

“Is that my shirt?”

The three on the table turned their heads to find Taemin sauntering in, arms crossed.

“His clothes are in the laundry,” Junmyeon explained.

“You gave me that shirt,” Sehun reminded his friend.

“Who is that anyway?” There was a sneer in Taemin’s tone. 

It made Jongin flinch. 

“Don’t you guys usually kick your sex toys out as soon as you’re done?”

“Taemin!” Junmyeon closed his laptop and stared Taemin down, who stubbornly stared back.

“I, um,” Jongin said, shuffling his chair back to stand up. “I should go anyway. I didn’t want to impose. I’ll get a cab back to my hotel.”

“Yeah, you should,” Taemin said coolly.

Junmyeon quickly reached for Jongin’s hand. “I’m sorry. You weren’t a toy at all. You can stay for as long as you like.”

“It’s fine,” Jongin said, gently prying his hand out of Junmyeon’s grip.

Jongin allowed Sehun to link his arm with his as they left the room together.

“What the hell, Taemin?!” Junmyeon snapped, who rarely felt anger, let alone let others know he was upset.

“Whatever,” Taemin hissed and turned around to leave.

Minho had heard the noise and came hurrying into the room. An irritated Taemin always made Minho worry, so he grabbed his arm, but Taemin shook it off, stomping through the hallway on the way to his room.

“What’s gotten into him?” Minho asked in concern.

“No idea,” Junmyeon said. “Should I talk to him?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll do it.”

.

Jongin changed into a t-shirt that belonged to Junmyeon and the suit trousers from yesterday. The rest of his clothes were packed in a paper back. 

“This is Junmyeon’s driver, Bob. He can drop you off,” Sehun said.

They stood in front of the gate of the mansion. Jongin seemed hesitant to leave. 

“I’ll text you,” Sehun promised, suddenly realising that Jongin was afraid that they would be done the second he left.

Jongin seemed relieved and he smiled warmly as he handed him his phone.

“I’m sorry about Taemin, by the way,” Sehun said as he typed his number into the phone. “He’s difficult.”

“It’s alright.”

“And Junmyeon and I used to bring people home for just- you know. But I brought you here as a friend. The other thing just sort of... happened.”

Jongin laughed lightly, letting Sehun brush his hair behind his ear. 

“I’m not offended, please don’t worry about it.”

Sehun seemed to have a thing for caressing Jongin’s face. Jongin liked it when people touched him. Sehun seemed kind of immersed. He leaned down slightly. 

“Can I?” he asked.

Jongin nodded easily and let him kiss him.  
Sehun was more tender than last night, but also more earnest.

“Okay, bye.” Sehun opened the car door right after he had pulled back.

It made Jongin giggle. He kissed him again just for the hell of it before finally getting into the car. He liked making him flustered.

.

“I’m really not sure about this,” Jinyoung said.

They were gathered in a hangar.

Jisoo and Sooyoung stood next to Jaebum, holding onto one of his arms each. 

“We’re going to have such a relaxing time,” Sooyoung announced.

“My mother cleared her shopping and spa island especially for this,” Jisoo said. “This is going to be amazing.”

“I mean,” Jin said. “How bad can it be?”

Jinyoung and Jin exchanged hopeful looks. But they didn’t stay hopeful for very long.

“HEY ASSHOLES!” 

Several cars rolled up into the hangar with bellowing people sticking out of the windows and the open rooves.

Heechul was one of them. He held Baekhyun bridal style and Baekhyun held a t-shirt launcher.

“Only the best for you, my dude!” Heechul screamed and Baekhyun aimed the launcher at Jinyoung.

“Please, don't-“ Too late. 

Baekhyun had fired, a balled up t-shirt smacking Jinyoung right in his face.

Jinyoung unfolded it. It was a neon pink shirt with a bikini model on it and ‘Hardcore Bachelor Party’ written on it.

“They also come with a surfer boy and the words ‘Make moneys and fuck honeys’,” Baekhyun informed them and shot at Jin now. 

The guys around them whooped and shouted and Heechul put Baekhyun down to throw dollar bills around.

“Well, babe, you guys have fun,” Jaebum said smugly, kissed his fiancé and hurried off with his sister and cousin.

“I hate you,” Jinyoung called after him

“The ring on your finger says otherwise. See ya!”

“Chanyeol, wait,” Jin said, holding onto his boyfriend’s hand, before he could follow them. “Will you be alright?”

“Of course,” Chanyeol said. “I really like Sooyoung and Jisoo. Jaebum seems cool, too. Also, I heard there’s gonna be ice cream.”

“Besides,” Taehyung said, suddenly appearing next to them. “I’ll be there with him.” 

Taehyung threw an arm around him.

“Keep your phone on,” Jin reminded Chanyeol. “I’m kind of worried.”

“Please,” Chanyeol dismissed. “I’ll be fine.”

“Whatever you say.”

Chanyeol kissed him briefly. “I’ll be fine. Really.”

“Hmm, okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Jin let go of him and Taehyung winked at him before leading Chanyeol toward the vehicles that were going to take them to the island.

Jinyoung and Jin accepted their fate when Heechul screeched something about taking helicotpters.

. 

Taehyung thought that the island looked like a paradise. It was the third time he visited this place. He watched everyone fight each-other over a bunch of free clothes. 

The clothes were pretty, but he found the spectacle awfully barbaric.

“Nobody loves free stuff more than rich people,” Jongdae said.

Taehyung, Chanyeol and Jongdae stood a little offside.

“Kim Jongdae by the way,” he said directed at Chanyeol. “Hi. We didn’t really get to talk at the party.”

Chanyeol smiled at him. “Yeah, I remember you. Minseok’s husband?”

“The one and only.”

Taehyung squeezed Jongdae’s shoulder. 

Chanyeol knew that something must be going on with that marriage. He wanted to know what was up, but he also felt like this was a private family matter.

.

They were on a big ass boat. Jin, Jinyoung, Namjoon and Minseok sat together, surrounded by dancing people, strippers and hammering music. They all wore the bachelor t-shirts and Jinyoung wanted to fucking throw himself into the sea. 

Heechul stood on the stage, dancing with some models and Baekhyun, shooting fireworks into the air. People were singing and screaming and Jinyoung swore that everyone was getting increasingly more naked.

“Since when are you so tense?” Minseok asked Jin, a drink in his hand. “You used to be the centre of a party.”

“You and me both, cousin. Things happen.”

“You don't need to keep Chanyeol happy, you know that, right? He’s just lucky to be here. What’s with that face? It's the truth, isn’t it? Are we in some kind of fairy tale story?”

“Very nice,” Jinyoung said sarcastically, sipping on his drink as he glared at Minseok.

He knew that Minseok was drunk and bitter about his personal life right now, so he let it slide.

“I don't want to admit it. But he's not completely wrong,” Namjoon said. “You don’t actually believe that eomma will let you be with him, do you?”

“Remember how much shit I got for marrying Jongdae?” Minseok asked. “And his family owns the biggest investment company in Korea.”

“Don't act like you're some kind of hero,” Jin snapped.

“Come on, Jin,” Namjoon tried to intervene.

Jin ignored him. “You made Jongdae unhappy. Instead of trying to constantly prove a point, just divorce him. But know that Chanyeol and I are not like you two.”

If Jin's words hurt him, Minseok didn't show it. 

“Jinyoung, so listen, Jaebum is great. And Chanyeol is adorable. But do you really think the family would have supported your marriage if the Ims didn't own a billion dollar resort chain? What is Chanyeol bringing to the table?”

Jin was ready to slap his cousin, but Jinyoung held him back. He had always been the collected one. He wasn't an angel by far, but he knew about timing.

“YO BACHELOR!” Heechul yelled over the crowd, pointing at Jinyoung. “YOU ARE GOING TO GET A LAP DANCE BEFORE THIS NIGHT IS OVER!”

Heechul flashed his teeth in a mischievous grin, before he made his way over to join Baekhyun, who was currently making out with some random girl.

Jinyoung gave him the thumbs up and then whispered to Jin. “We need to get off this ship. I just wanted some peace with my boys, some beer maybe.”

“Don't worry. I'm world wide handsome, there is nothing I can't do. Let's steal a helicotpter.”

.

Chanyeol had heard enough. He was sick of people indiscreetly whispering behind his back, it was annoying. One girl had told him he had guts for coming all the way here and showing his face to Seokjin's family. 

Apparently everyone knew that Irene was not fond of Chanyeol. It stung how obvious it appeared to everyone that he was a waste of Jin's time and that he would eventually settle for someone worthy of the great Kim heir's affection. 

Someone that clearly wasn't Chanyeol. 

He heard people say he wasn't exceptionally pretty, how he was poor, how he had nothing to offer. 

Jongdae and Taehyung had gone to get their nails done, while Chanyeol had gotten a massage. A girl next to him asked him if he was going to be something like Jin's mistress once he married. 

So yeah, he’s had enough. He had no idea where Jaebum, Jisoo and Sooyoung had gone. He just wanted to leave, or at least be alone. In his hurry he bumped into a blonde woman. It was Yongsun. She offered Chanyeol a tissue when she saw his wet eyes. She also walked him back to his room.

“Forget those bored people,” Yongsun said as Chanyeol unlocked the door. “They are obviously just jealous. Let's just stay here and order room service.”

Chanyeol was about to thank her when he noticed the giant, dead fish on his bed, its insides spilling all over the pillow. Above it on the window they had smeared 'Catch this, you gold digging bitch'. 

Yongsun gasped, outraged. “I'll call security immediately.”

“No wait,” Chanyeol said. “I don't wanna make a scene. I won't give them that satisfaction.”

.

Miles away Jin and Jinyoung had managed to flee the party boat. It was only the two of them, since they had to be quick and practical. 

Jinyoung had texted his other close friends to enjoy the party though. 

Jin and Jinyoung were looking over the blue sea. Everything was calm and the fresh hair was heaven to Jin, who might have lived in London for a bit too long now.

“I hate to say this,” Jinyoung said. “But you're a genius.”

“Naturally.”

“If it wasn't for Jaebum, I'd definitely marry you.”

“Well. There would be one small problem.”

Jin reached into his bag and pulled out a little box. He opened it for Jinyoung. A golden engagement ring was glistening in the low hanging sun.

Jinyoung looked at the ring and then up at Jin. “Aw, you're faster. Of course I'll marry you,” Jinyoung joked.

Jin sighed, closing the box again. “I'm serious, Jinyoung.”

“Well, if Kim Seokjin wants to be serious, it gotta be very serious. But yes, Jin! Yes! Look at you doing it. You're ready.”

Jin laughed, nodding. “I'm super ready.”

“I'm happy for you, man. I bet you Chanyeol will cry, which will make you cry.”

Jinyoung's smile melted away when he leaned back in his wooden sunbed. “What is it?” Jin asked.

“Nothing.”

“I've known you since we were children. I know when there is something on your mind.”

Jinyoung clearly did not want to ruin the mood. But he had always been open to speaking his mind. “Well, it wasn't that long ago when you definitely wanted to move back home. And I mean, Chanyeol seems to love his job in London.”

“We're gonna figure that out.” Jin fumbled with the box in his hands. “I'm a genius, remember?”

Jinyoung raised a doubtful eyebrow. “You're going to figure it out... right...Jin, listen. Since kindergarten it had been clear that you were going to be the next chairman of the Kim cooperation. Your family's shining heir. You really think your family is gonna set for anything less than that? Unless...” 

Jinyoung shook his head. “No. No, that can't be. Are you thinking of walking out?”

Jin shrugged. “I don't know, okay.”

“Minseok has build a life in Hong Kong. And he needs to figure some things out right now. Taehyung doesn't have a mind for this kind of business. Imagine that poor thing sitting in an office. You're the favourite. You can get away with everything. But then who else would take over? Heechul is out of question. But would you rob Namjoon of his life in Cambridge? He never ever wanted anything to do with this.”

“I can't just be one or the other.”

“It's not that simple. You know that.”

.

Chanyeol ended up burrying the dead fish at the beach with Yongsun and Taehyung's help.

“This was supposed to be relaxing,” Chanyeol huffed. “And not about fish-killing sociopaths! Taehyung, how did you and Michael even get through all this?”

“We didn't have it quite as bad,” he said, “but it wasn't pretty.”

“Well, at least tell me it's gonna get better,” Chanyeol said, half jokingly.

Taehyung's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. “Of course it does.”

Yongsun noticed how Taehyung suddenly looked far away, watching the waves with glazed eyes.

“Hey, Tae. Are you okay?” she asked, kneeling in the sand beside him.

Chanyeol had just finished getting rid of the fish and put the shovel aside. 

“Yes, of course,” Taehyung said, pressing his lips together.

Chanyeol sat down on Taehyung's other side and Yongsun took his hand.

Taehyung inhaled shakily. “Actually,” he said, “no.”

“You can talk to us if you want to,” Chanyeol said.

Taehyung nodded, trying to fight the tears trickling down his cheek. “Michael is having an affair.”

.

Jongin was surprised to see Chanyeol knocking at his hotel room and barging in. 

“What happened to your fancy spa weekend?” Jongin asked confused. 

“Ah, that,” Chanyeol said and threw himself on the unmade bed. “It was a lot. 

Jongin came to sit on the bed next to his friend. “You wanna talk about it?” 

“Not sure. But what happened at the party? You guys left.” 

Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows. Jongin just blinked at him and then pouted. “Maybe.”

“Maybe, huh. Come here.”

Chanyeol sat up a little, propping himself up on two pillows. Jongin nuzzled his head into the crook of his arm and pulled out his phone out of habit. Chanyeol watched him read and watch YouTube, while Chanyeol himself got bored as time went on.

“Are you like extra cuddly today?” Chanyeol asked, shaking Jongin slightly.

“You comfy,” was all Jongin said in return.

“Let’s go outside and explore the city!”

“We can eat out this evening.”

“It’s almost evening! Let’s take a walk.”

“’m sleepy.”

“But you’re always sleepy. Don’t make me tickle you.”

Jongin looked at his friend as if he had just threatened him with murder. “Don’t you dare. My waist just hurts.”

“It's ‘cause you been fucking.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “That has nothing to do with it. It comes and goes. You're just bitter because you wanted to spend time with me and I had better things to do.”

“Can't believe you think that Sehun is better things than me. I'm the best.”

“How do you and Jin even tolerate each-other when you both think you're the best?”

“Easy. I accept that he's wrong, and I'm right.”

Jongin rolled his eyes once again before going back to his phone. “I'll go out with you tomorrow. I was thinking we could meet my friends here, you’ve never met them. Or Sehun. Hm, he didn't take a selfie when he saved her number.”

“Sehun bullies me! Like all the time.”

“I think that’s how he shows affection,” Jongin defended immediately.

“Already whipped.”

“Shut up.”

“How can you live with yourself knowing that your best friend is being tormented by... well my other best friend.”

“First of all, Jimin my best friend. And Sehun’s cute.”

“I'm your best friend.”

“No. Jimin.”

“I'll punch you.”

“You won't.”

Chanyeol groaned, throwing his long limbs over Jongin. Jongin let him, still busy with his phone. 

“You know,” Chanyeol said, “instead of staring at Sehun’s contact you could just text him.”

“I wish he would have taken a picture.”

“Why, so you can jerk off to it?”

“You're disgusting.”

”You do know he has a public instagram, right?” Chanyeol snatched the phone and gave it back a few seconds later.

Jongin scrolled through some of his pictures. It was mostly fashion related, weird zoomed in selfies or pictures of his friends. He found a picture of Junmyeon looking endearingly startled, candy bar halfway to his mouth. It looked as if Sehun had asked him to quickly look up and had snapped the picture. It looked natural and domestic. Jongin couldn’t help but feel some kind of yearning looking at it. 

“Oh, that’s Sehun kinda boyfriend,” Chanyeol said. “He's like super rich. But because of Jin I don't even know what rich is anymore. We’re peasants, bro.”

“I met him.”

“Who, Junmyeon?” 

Chanyeol frowned at Jongin, frowned at the picture of Junmyeon and then frowned back at his friend. “Oh. My. God. Keep it in your pants challenge failed.”

Jongin pushed his bottom lip out. “What, he’s really nice...”

“You've been here for a day! Scored twice though. Good job. High-five!”

Jongin high-fived him warily. 

“Oh. I met him too. Who is that?” Jongin said, showing Chanyeol a selfie of Sehun sandwiched between Jinki and Taemin.

“Who? Lee Taemin?”

“I feel like I know him. Like I met him before. God, I hate faces.”

“You've probably seen him somewhere online.”

. 

When it was dark outside Chanyeol finally managed to coax Jongin out of bed and get food. And as promised Jongin also went out with him the following day.

“Wait, so who am I meeting?” Chanyeol asked, excited.

Chanyeol was walking next to his friend, taking giant steps and then walking back because he walked too fast, he was practically bouncing. Jongin wondered where he got all that energy from.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Nice, nice!”

“And Jimin.”

“Not so nice. He thinks he's your best friend.”

“He is my best friend.”

“Rude.”

Jongin just smiled at Chanyeol fondly.

They met up with Kyungsoo and Jimin in front of a restaurant, only to decide they'd rather go on the market, get a shit ton of street food and find a space to sit and eat.

Jongin was just glad that everyone seemed to get along, and Chanyeol's enthusiasm was not diverted by Kyungsoo's lack of communication or facial expression. Kyungsoo only really started to talk when they picked out the food, explaining everything to Chanyeol and giving great insight at how things were prepared and where they came from.

“You eat raw crab?” Chanyeol asked, disgusted.

“It's marinated,” Kyungsoo told him.

“Still.”

“We'll take two, you'll try it and like it.”

Chanyeol did end up liking most of the food they had chosen. They had found a nice spot in Bishan park to eat and Kyungsoo had even brought a few blankets to sit on. 

The weather was nice and Jongin immediately curled up on the spot with the most sun like a cat. He reached for the fried rice balls, while Chanyeol was eating his damn second marinated crab. 

Kyungsoo threw a napkin at him.

“This isn't bad,” Jimin said to Jongin, as he stirred his noddles with wooden chopsticks. “Why don't you visit more often? It's the first time I see you face to face in three years.”

“Why don't you just say that it's nice, without the negative,” Jimin grinned. “You're allowed to find things nice and have fun.”

Jimin shrugged, a small smile tugging at his mouth. “Fine. It's very nice.”

Jongin rolled on his back and pulled out his phone to read a text he had just gotten. 

“Missed you too, Chim,” he said easily.

“At least your friends want you here,” Chanyeol joked. “My boyfriend didn't want me to meet his family for ages.”

“Oh yeah, Nini told us about your crazy rich boyfriend,” Jimin said. “Fucking Kim Cooperation, and you had no idea! Seokjin bringing someone the Park-Im wedding is actually THE talk of the island right now.”

Chanyeol frowned. “What, really?” A little shyly he added. “Are they- his family I mean - really that exclusive?”

“From what I heard, yeah. They don't even like other rich people, if they're not the kind of rich they want.”

“I wouldn't worry too much about his family, Yeol,” Jongin said. “Jin loves you too much.”

“I'm not worried,” Chanyeol defended.

“Okay.”

“Who are you texting?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked, to Chanyeol's relief changing the topic.

Jongin turned his head toward them and put his phone away. “I was just checking something. I asked this boy if he wanted to join us, but he said he’s busy.”

“Oh yeah. Sehun.” Chanyeol smirked and Jongin kicked him, just causing him to laugh.

“Who is Sehun?” Jimin demanded.

Even Kyungsoo seemed a little interested.

“He’s really pretty,” Jongin said, smiling with his whole face, his eyes a little more dreamy than usual.

“Wow,” Kyungsoo said, “that tells us all we need no know. Thank you.”

“He’s my old friend from school,” Chanyeol said. “He’s like an influencer now, you might know him.”

“Actually! Jimin, do you know if I know this guy?”

Jongin pulled out his phone once more, quickly entering Sehun's account name and scrolling until he found the picture of Taemin. “I met him at Sehun’s place.”

Kyungsoo looked a little surprised. “I thought you can't recognise faces.”

Jongin pouted. “I'm getting better at recognising people through other things. Also Sehun tags the people in his pictures.”

“What's tagging?”

“Well,” Chanyeol said, “I, as instagram guru-”

“Hush,” Jimin said, taking Jongin's phone from him.

“How dare you interrupt me, Jongin's fake best friend?”

“I knew Jongin before his family even moved to Europe.”

“He was six then. You've known him longer, but I spent more time with him.”

“Uh-huh,” was all Jimin had to say, and then: “Jongin, I follow him on insta. He has a lot of dogs and jackets.”

“I think the dogs belong to his housemates.”

“And by the way, your Taemin here was a reality tv star before he overdosed a few years ago.”

Jongin blinked confused and took his phone back. “He overdosed?” he asked, trying not to pity the blonde man in the picture.

“Jimin and I used to watch the show for fun actually,” Kyungsoo explained. “He's had scandal after scandal before the show was cancelled. He's pretty famous over here, didn't you know? I mean, if even I know him...”

Chanyeol nodded. “That's what I told him. Nini, you've probably seen him online.” 

Chanyeol thew an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders.

“Don't touch me.”

“I didn't take you for the kinda guy that watches reality shows!”

“I'm serious, I'll kick your ass.”

“Obviously I didn't recognise him,” Jongin said stubbornly. “But he recognised me!”

“Oh,” Chanyeol and Jimin said at the same time.

“That’s odd. Why, what did he say?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin was pouting again. “Nothing nice.”

.

Minho was leaning against the headboard of the bed, arms around his boyfriend, who was resting his head against his broad chest.

“Junmyeon isn't mad, in case you were worried,” Minho said. “I feel like you're avoiding him, because you feel bad for being mean again.”

“I'm not avoiding anyone,” Taemin grumbled. “And what do you mean 'again', I didn't do anything.”

“Sure Jan.”

“Don't meme at me.”

Minho dropped a kiss to Taemin's blonde head and waited. 

Taemin sighed, maybe gripping Minho's hand a little too hard.

“Remember when my phone went missing?”

“That's like once a week.”

Taemin shoved him, but Minho didn't let himself be thrown off, both literally and mentally. He wrapped his arms around Taemin, who huffed, not truly annoyed. 

“Go on.”

“I meant when we filmed a season in England and someone stole my phone. When I was eighteen, or nineteen, I don't remember.”

This time Minho nudged his shoulder with his chin to make him continue. He always had to persuade Taemin to talk, but he was used to it by now.

“This bitch that stole it, leaked some private pictures.”

“Yeah, I remember that one...” As in Minho remembered that scandal in particular. 

It had been an issue for months, and although it was supposedly taken down everywhere, Minho was pretty sure that if you looked hard enough, it was still somewhere on the internet. In addition it had taken a toll on Taemin's already fragile state at the time. After that, Jinki and Minho theorised, this had been the point Taemin had stopped caring altogether.

“Yeah, that one. The guy Sehun brought home- It was him.”

Minho raised an eyebrow. He hadn't met Jongin, but Junmyeon seemed to like him. And Junmyeon had good judgement and told Minho how he thought Jongin was really cute. 

“Are you sure?” Minho asked, “That seems very unlikely.”

“I'm pretty sure.”

Minho didn't want Taemin to think he didn't believe him, so he simply asked him what had happened.

“I was out in a club and found this guy and I thought we’d fuck or something, but we actually ended up being friends. He was my friend throughout the entire year. One night we got very drunk, like very, very drunk. I don’t remember anything except when I woke up he was gone, which was fair enough. But so was my phone.”

Minho raised his eyebrow even higher and then remembered that Taemin couldn't see him. “Didn't you tell us and the management that it was pickpocketed?”

“Obviously I lied.”

“Okay. But if you were so drunk, how can you be sure it was him?”

“He was the only person in that hotel room, the only person I actually talked to other then you guys.”

.

Jin stepped into the hotel lobby, the personnel carrying in his luggage. Jin found Chanyeol sitting on one of the couches in the lobby.

Jin was now leaning over the backrest as he listened to his story of Jaebum’s bachelor party.

“I thought I was here to meet your family, go to your best friend's wedding, eat some good food. Instead I'm feeling like I'm living a soap opera!” 

Chanyeol had his hands raised as he ranted. “And everyone thinks I'm just here to steal your fortune!”

“Good news, I don’t think that.”

Chanyeol inhaled, crossing his arms. Jin rounded the couch to sit next to him.

“So what happened?” he asked softly.

“I met some lovely people that gave me to understand that I’m this evil jerk that prevented you from coming to Singapore last year, when I didn't even know you were supposed to come home!”

“You have every reason to be upset.”

“I'm not done yet. There was also this- this-”

Before he could finish what be was about to say Jongin came walking into the lobby.  
He joined Chanyeol and Jin on the couch opposite them.

“You seem upset. Is it about that weekend,” Jongin said sheepishly. 

“Not really upset. Just irritated. There was this fucking gutted fish on my bed next to the words 'Catch this, you gold digging bitch'! In like big ass red serial killer letters.”

Jin gaped at him, he looked about ready to fight someone.

Jin scratched his forehead. “Is that all that happened? I mean, please tell me that this is all that happened?”

“You know what,” Chanyeol said. “I don't care about these stupid people with their stupid money and honestly irrelevant status! I don't care that they think I don't deserve to be with you. I care that you didn't tell me any of it.”

“I screwed up,” Jin said quickly, grabbing Chanyeol's hand.

“I get the feeling that nobody wants me here, babe. They think you're pulling a prank or something... Were you trying to test me?”

Jin shook his head. “No, no! I just made a mistake. When I first met you, you he had no idea who I was, or who my family were. You didn't care.“

“Exactly,” Chanyeol said, placing his hand on top of Jin’s. “I don't care about this stupid stuff.”

“Darling,” Jin said, “you are so different from the people I grew up with. And I love who I am around you.”

Chanyeol couldn't supress a little smile. That shit cute. Jin looked into Chanyeol’s big, hopeful eyes, while Jongin tried really hard to be invisible. 

“I don't want that to change,” Jin said. “And I know that's a little selfish. I'm sorry that you had to deal with this on your own. If someone's talking bullshit again, you tell me, okay, darling? Whatever happens, we'll get through it.” He was grinning now. “Dead fish and all.”

Chanyeol grunted. “It was so gross. But I buried it!”

“I’m proud of you.”

“I want to spend time with you, without the crazy around us.”

“And I promise we will. But we gotta make some mandu first.”

“Do we get to eat them?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yeah.”

“Alright, fine. Nini?”

Jongin startled, looking up. “Huh?”

“Will you be okay on your own?”

“Sure. I thought- I thought that I could go visit Sehun. Do you think he’d mind if I asked him to hang out?”

“He’ll be happy you asked,” Chanyeol assured him. “Also, Sehun’s been texting me about how he thinks you're hot and cute and shit. He’s actually just shy.”

Jongin's eyes lit up. “Really?”

Chanyeol nodded and punched Jongin’s arm. “You've only met him like once though. Calm down.”

Jin made a face. “Romeo and Juliet sucked. Romeo was a bitchass. Not you Nini, you not a bitchass.”

“Just a bitch,” Jin said, winking.

Since Jin's grandmother, Boah, was too old to still make kimchi by herself with her own hands, only a few of them were spreading the red paste and vegetables between the cabbage leaves, while the others made folded the mandu. 

Chanyeol tried hard to be at his best behaviour, determined to show Jin's family his finest side. 

Jin was sitting opposite his mother on the long marble table, Chanyeol to his left.

Tao was seated next to Chanyeol, which he was secretly grateful for. 

Tao had refused to get anything under his nails, claiming he was not made for any sort of kimchi making. 

Taehyung was enthusiastically making kimchi on the floor with his children Dongmin and Liu. Chanyeol had found out that Michael was Chinese and him and Taehyung had decided to give their daughter a Chinese name. 

Chanyeol could tell that they adored their father Taehyung.

Currently they were both chatting in Chinese and giggling. Taehyung cleared his throat. Chanyeol wondered how he could make such a simple gesture seem graceful.

“In English please,” Taehyung said. “We have guests.”

There was an amused, playful smile on Taehyung's face that made Chanyeol furrow his brows. 

“Why, what did they say?”

“That you have giant ears.”

Chanyeol gasped offended and glared at the kids in front of him. “They're not that big,” he said. “They're just don’t lie close to my head, okay!”

The kids laughed and Jin let out a snort, dutifully looking down on the dumpling he was currently wrapping.

Namjoon was making kimchi on the floor as well, apparently having been banned from chopping ingredients, kneading dough, or wrapping dumplings. The only task he was entrusted with was putting the red paste between the leaves. But even now the family members kempt glancing over at him, in case he messed something up or pushed over a bowl by accident. 

Yongsun watched him fondly from her place at the table, where she was seated beside two of Jin's aunts, Wendy and Taeyeon. Jin's grandmather herself had not yet arrived.

Jin nudged Sals. “Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Let me show you how my mother taught me,” he said.  
Chanyeol smiled and nodded, looking down at his hands.

“You put the baby to sleep,” he said, putting the raw, minced meat into the round dumpling skin. “Then you tug it in.” He started folding the edges of the dough. “Tug, tug, tug, and a kiss goodnight.” He grinned satisfied with his mandu and gently put it into one of the bamboo steamers.

Tao laughed and mimicked Jin's actions. 

“Well,” Tao said, and with a wink to Chanyeol. “I on the other hand, was taught by great aunt Jessica. You put the botox in the face and then you pinch, pinch pinch.”

A small round of laughter broke out at the table, Taeyeon lifting her finger threateningly. Only Irene didn't seem to find it very funny.

“Did you all learn when you were kids?” Chanyeol asked.

“We didn’t have a choice,” Taehyung replied with a smile that was a cross of fond and reproachful.

Wendy shook her head in a facetious way. “You were taught, so that you’d know the blood, sweat and tears it took to feed and raise you monkeys!”

“Not like these western people who feed their children microwaved things,” Taeyeon said. “Or macaroni and cheese! No wonder they put their parents in a retirement home when they grow up.”

Irene finally spoke up. “Boah says if we don’t pass traditions like this, they’ll disappear.”

Namjoon gave a huff from where he was still sitting cross-legged on the floor, his gloved hands in one of the kimchi bowls. 

“God forbid we’d lose the ancient tradition of guilting your children.”

Yongsun cackled while Taehyung tried very hard not to laugh with her.

Jin shrugged, giving his mother an understanding smile. 

“Worth it though. Besides, halmoni used to wait for me after school with a basket of these.”

“Lucky devil,” Namjoon complained.

“Yeah,” Taehyung said. “I never got after school mandu!”

“It’s because the other aunties were doing after school microdermabrasion,” Tao said, earning himself another round of chuckles.

This time Taeyeon even threw a dumpling at him. “If your grandfather was still alive, he’d thrash you,” she told him jokingly.

“That is prada!!” Tao whined, brushing a hand over his chest where the dumpling had hit him, making even more flour stick to his blazer.

Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh a little at everyone joking around so comfortably. It was a nice atmosphere, even if he had to defend his ear honour against two six year olds.

“What is it, sweetie?” Wendy asked Chanyeol.

Chanyeol blinked a few times, but he was smiling. “Oh? I'm sorry, it's just really nice seeing you all as a family.”

“We are lucky to have each other,” Wendy agreed.

Chanyeol did notice the short glance between Namjoon and Jin before they both went back to work. He knew they were not particularly close. He hoped that they might give each-other a second chance while they were here. Irene silently put another finished dumpling into the same steamer where Jin had put his. On her finger was a beautiful ring, a clear, light pink crystal with four tiny pearls on the corners of the crystal, the ring itself was woven with gold.

“That's a beautiful ring, auntie Irene,” Chanyeol told her, in an attempt to break the ice between them.

Irene gave him a thin-lipped smile. “Jin’s father had it made when he proposed to me.”

“That's very rromantic. How did you guys meet?” 

Jin answered for her. “They met at Cambridge. They were studying law together.”

“I didn’t know you were a lawyer,” Chanyeol said, impressed.

Irene raised her chin haughtily. “I withdrew from university when we married. I chose to help my husband with his business and raising a family. For me that was a privilege. But you might think it is old fashioned.” She was now directly looking Chanyeol in the eye. “It’s nice that you appreciate us wrapping dumplings. But it’s because we chose family first, instead of chasing one's passion.”

Chanyeol swallowed thickly. Before he could say something, Boah arrived, causing everyone in the room to quickly stand up and do a brief bow of their heads. Jin gestured for Chanyeol to come with him. Boah seemed to be delighted to see Chanyeol again.

“I can finally see you in good light,” she said, taking hold of Chanyeol’s chin, who felt awkward. “Promising nose,” Boah said.

.

Half an hour later Chanyeol found himself in the corridors of the mansion, having lost his way on the way back from the bathroom. He was a little relieved when he bumped into Irene on the staircase.

“Are you lost?” she asked.

“You could say that. The house is big.”

“I’m glad I found you. I’ve been unfair.”

Chanyeol hastily shook his head. “No, not at all, I-”

“You asked about my ring.” She paused, smiling in an almost friendly manner. “The truth is that Seokjin's father had it made when he wanted to propose, because Boah didn’t want to give him the family ring. I wasn’t her first choice. To be honest, I wasn’t her second choice either.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol said, feeling weirdly exposed without Jin near. “I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t come from the right family. Boah did not think I would be adequate.”

Chanyeol grinned his signature smile, teeth and all. “Good thing she came around.”

Irene suddenly distanced herself from him, taking a few steps back, which automatically made her stand above him. Now he had to look up to her. 

It was rare for Chanyeol to be 'smaller' than the person he was talking to.

“It took many years,” she said, her voice glazed with ice. “And she had good reason to be concerned. I had not the slightest idea of the hard work and the sacrifices it would take. Many days I wondered if I could ever measure up. But having been through it all, I know this much...”

Chanyeol unconsciously took a step back, giving Irene an even higher ground to stand on. “You, Chanyeol, will never be enough.”

.

Jin was driving. Him and Chanyeol were on their way to a restaurant he wanted to show him. Chanyeol was uncharacteristically quiet. As they drove Jin told him about how his mother had never been the favourite of the family, thus she had let Boah raise the children, so that at least one of them would be the favourite instead. And it had worked.

“It's hard to understand from the outisde,” Jin said, something akin to remorse in his voice. “She did what was best for us, the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know whatcha thinking. Also, I scream about Jongin and other idols on my Twitter @HonigNini


	3. Part 3

The afternoon sun shone meekly through the opened windows of Junmyeon's bedroom. Sehun spent most of his nights with Junmyeon, even though he had his own room. 

Junmyeon's room had an entire glass front, looking out into the garden. The windows were large and there were no shutters, just translucent, gently swaying curtains. It also had a couple of plants, a large bed with a wooden frame and white sheets and blankets. It was almost like being outside. Or at an open beach house. It starkly contrasted the more modern black and white build of the rest of the mansion.

Junmyeon was reading emails on a tablet, sitting up with his back leaned against the white wall, a pillow shoved between as a cushion. He was wearing sweatpants and had one hand tangled with Jongin's fingers, who was lying on his stomach. Jongin hadn’t bothered to put any clothes back on. He was comfortable like this; the thin, soft blanket was enough and smelled nice. Junmyeon's shorter legs were draped over Jongin's blanket-covered ones. Jongin wasn't really doing anything, just watching Junmyeon and Sehun as he dozed off, drifted in and out of sleep. Sehun was curled up in an armchair that he had pushed closer to the bed, resting his calves on the mattress and under the blanket, going through different apps on his phone. 

All three had taken a shower, while one of the cleaners had changed the bedding and opened the windows. They enjoyed wasting their time together, relaxing like this, long enough for their hair to air-dry. Neither of them had anywhere to be.

Junmyeon looked to his side, giving Jongin's fingers a gentle squeeze. “He's cute when he's sleepy. He pouts,” he whispers, smiling softly.

“Looks drugged out of his mind,” Sehun joked, “In a cute way I guess.”

“It's the eyes.”

Jongin grunted. “I'm awake, you know.”

“We know,” Junmyeon said, eyes crinkling.

He looked back at his screen and sighed.

“What is it?” Sehun asked.

“I have to video call my father. There’s a board meeting.”

This could have happened any time of the day, Junmyeon thought, and it had to happen exactly now when he was trying to spend time with the people he actually cared for.

Jongin was about to get up, so that Junmyeon could make his call, but the older of the two pressed a small kiss to his shoulder before getting up himself. He quickly threw on a shirt and gave Sehun a kiss on the mouth on his way out. “I'll be out of my office in two hours. I hope.”

Jongin propped himself up on his elbows, while Sehun discarded his phone and crawled into the bed as well.

“Is it always like this?” Jongin asked. 

One didn’t have to be particularly observant to see that Sehun needed a lot of affection and care. But it wasn’t just Sehun Jongin was worried about.

“He's a busy man,” Sehun explained, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

Jongin traced Sehun’s straight nose with an idle finger. “I meant, is he always this unhappy when he has to speak to his father?”

“I actually don't know if it's his father or the company he dislikes.”

“He should quit then.”

“You try to tell him that. He doesn't listen, he doesn’t want to disappoint the family. Both his blood-related one, and us.”

Jongin frowned. “Why you?”

“He has that stupid idea that he has to be the breadwinner of this house and shit. I wish he'd trust others enough to not think like that.”

Jongin nodded slightly. He thought that he didn't know them well enough to give more of his opinion on the matter. Instead he said “I'm leaving soon. I wish I could spend more time with him.” _And you._ He left the words unsaid.

Sehun smiled. “Me too.”

Although Sehun was perhaps the person who got to see Junmyeon the most, even he felt as if he barely got to spend time with him. He would choose Junmyeon over money any day, he had made that decision only a few weeks into his relationship with him, when he had moved in with him. It hurt Junmyeon didn’t trust him the same way.

Sehun tried to be cool around Jongin, in fact he tried really hard. He didn't want to be clingy, didn't want to have expectations, didn't want him to think that he liked him more than one should like a person after only having met them a few days ago. He didn't want him to think he was insecure, or shy, or weird.

“Before I do anything stupid,” Jongin said, “Can I ask about you and Junmyeon's relationship? And what part I'm supposed to play in it?”

Jongin’s didn’t meet Sehun’s eyes; he was playing with a corner of the blanket, lips pursed.

“Aren't you leaving soon?”

“Do you want me to?”

“I'd say I don't care, but I wouldn't be unhappy if you extended your vacation.”

“Junmyeon is more than a lover to you, isn't he?”

Sehun’s smile was sincere, but there was something melancholic about it. “Yes. Like a best friend.”

“But he's not your boyfriend?”

“I don't think so, no. The word is so exclusive.” 

“Would you go on a date with me then?”

Sehun was surprised to say the least. It was quite a bold question. Most people didn't get him and Junmyeon; they didn't get how they loved each other, how they were devoted, how they slept together, how they lived together, and yet it didn't feel romantic. Not the kind of romance Chanyeol had told Sehun about, not the kind of romance that made Kibum swoon over Jinki, not how Minho would set the world on fire if Taemin would ask him to. Still, Sehun would chose Junmyeon first. Jongin seemed to understand, or at least Sehun hoped so.

“I'd never leave Myeon,” Sehun told him carefully, establishing his priorities. 

“I know. I don't want you to leave him. You seem to really love him. I like him too.”

“I've never been on a date.”

Jongin sat up, gaping at him. He looked so silly Sehun reached up and pushed his mouth closed. 

“What do you mean you've never been on a date?”

“When people ask I tell them to back off. Even before I met Junmyeon, in case you were wondering.”

“You and him don't go on dates either?”

“I mean we go out together. If these count as dates I guess. But I've never been on a date with anyone I don't already have a relationship with, I guess. I'm too... awkward.”

“I think you're interesting. If you don't know what to talk about I'll ask you aaaaall the questions. I have so many.”

“For example?”

Jongin laughed his stupid laugh and Sehun thought it was probably the best and simultaneously most annoying sound on the entire planet. Jongin leaned back down, one arm on either side of Sehun’s head. “I'll save them for the date.”

“I didn't agree to the date.”

Jongin leaned down and kissed him, too briefly for Sehun to return the kiss.

“Hm,” Sehun said, as if he had to think really hard about his answer.

Jongin rolled his eyes and dipped down again, kissing him longer this time. Sehun wrapped one arm around his neck and settled her other hand on the side of his rib cage, when Jongin pushed his tongue between his sweet lips. Sehun loved Jongin’s skin, it felt so warm and alive under his hand. Jongin pulled back with a smirk. 

“So?” Jongin questioned.

“First of all, fucking rude. How dare you think making my dick tingle is gonna make me wanna go out with you?”

Jongin made a face. “How and why do you and Chanyeol always say stuff like this?”

Sehun snorted. “The other day Chanyeol told me his dick inflated because I hugged Jin and he started fantasising,“ he said.

“I love his dick. I'm glad he amuses himself like that.”

“Please stop. And how do you know about Chanyeol’s dick?”

“How do YOU know about his dick?”

“We've been friends since forever, I've seen him change and shower and stuff.”

“He’s sent me so many dick pics on accident. They were supposed to be for Jin. I think Jin keeps changing his contact names because he thinks it's funny.”

Sehun placed his hands on Jongin’s face, pinching his cheeks and then lightly shaking his head. “You look so fucking adorable.”

“Adorable, or sexy?” 

Jongin sounded funny with how Sehun was squishing his face.

“Right now more like hella cute. But you being cute kinda of makes me wanna wreck you.”

“So I am hella sexy.”

“Please don't say these things yourself in such a serious tone and with that facial expression.”

“You were the one talking about penis tingles.”

“This had nothing to do with anything. Keep my dick out of it.”

“I don't think I want to keep your dick out of anything.”

Sehun shoved him, trying not to laugh. “How did you make that sounds so cheesy!!”

“I'll stop being cheesy if you go out with me.”

“Is that extortion?” Sehun asked, rolling them to their sides and hugging Jongin.

Sehun let him wrap his tan limbs around him, his chin nuzzled into his hair. 

“Yeah,” was Jongin’s simple reply.

Sehun sighed, tracing his collar bones. He really liked them. “Okay, fine. But only because I actually really don't want to keep my dick out of you.” 

Jongin pulled back to look at him for a moment. He looked at him for a little too long. “You're right,” Jongin said eventually. “It's cheesy and cringy and I'm sorry I said it.”

Sehun just grinned and pulled him closer again, resuming their previous position. He wasn't ready to stop touching his collar bones yet. And if they stayed like this for long enough he also wanted to touch his nipples because they were cute and - as he had recently learned - sensitive as fuck.

“I'm going out with Chanyeol tomorrow,” Sehun said.

“I'm out with friends too actually.”

“The day after that I'd be free.”

“I'll pick you up here at like 1pm?”

“What if I want to pick you up at your hotel?”

“That’s okay too.”

.

Minseok had been waiting for Jongdae to come home all day. He hadn't seen his husband since Jinyoung's bachelor party had started. He had fought with Jin and wasn't on best terms with his other cousins either. Minseok felt a little stupid. He had never let his issues and frustrations out on anyone but himself. Honestly, the alcohol had played a part, but it was no excuse, and he still believed in what he had said to Jin. 

Jin’s relationship with Chanyeol was pretty unrealistic. However, Minseok also believed in what Jin and Jinyoung had said. Jongdae deserved better. Jongdae hadn't done much wrong. Of course he had caused troubles in their marriage, but not more than Minseok. They were both responsible. Minseok had just always ignored Jongdae's attempts to fix them, or his attempts to act as if they were fine and hopelessly in love, because after all that's what it used to be like. 

Jongdae had always thought it would go back to it. Fake it 'til you make it. Except, they hadn't made it. 

It was midnight. The nannies had put the children to bed long ago. Minseok had dismissed the staff, too.

When Jongdae finally came home he was surprised to see his husband sitting on the table with a wine glass, waiting. It wasn't a rare occurrence for Minseok to be up so late, but it was a completely new situation that Minseok waited for Jongdae. Because it meant that he wanted to spend time with him, or talk.

“We need to talk,” Minseok said, gesturing for Jongdae to sit down as well.

And there it was. They had to talk. Jongdae swallowed, not moving an inch. He blinked rapidly, trying not to cry. If Minseok saw how wet his eyes were, he didn't comment on it.

Jongdae's chest was heaving. It took him a while to speak. He really didn't want to cry, or let his voice shake, not in front of Minseok. He only half-succeeded, his voice wasn't as stable as usual. 

“You want a divorce.”

“Jongdae-”

“I've been keeping this up for so long!” Jongdae looked like he wanted to scream. 

He didn't though. He just stared at Minseok with red eyes. “I've forced myself through the last- what, three, four years? For you. To keep up your reputation, keep it up for my children, to pretend I'm not hurt. I worked hard for this to work out, Minseok. You can't throw me aside.”

Minseok rubbed his neck. “I don't expect you to keep it up for me.”

“Why did I try for so long then?” Jongdae said, breathlessly. “Alright. I will just ask you to remember that you loved me once. Because you and I both know I don't stand a chance in this divorce. Not with your lawyers. I don't want to end up with nothing. I deserve some of that money, and I will see my children!”

“Fuck, 'Dae. Stop talking about divorce and sit down. I don't want to take the children from you and I don't want to take our money for myself. I don't want a divorce at all.”

Jongdae burst into tears then and Minseok quickly got up to hug him tightly. They hadn't hugged each other like this in over a year. Jongdae didn't find it as comforting as he used to, but he didn't mind it either.

“I'm so sorry I scared you there for a moment,” Minseok said. “I don't want a divorce, I don't want one, I promise. I want us to work it out too. And I thought the first step would be to talk to you.”

Jongdae laughed through his tears, because he didn't know how else to react. “Well, you're not wrong.”

.

Group chat name: Chanyeol's bitches™️  
Participants: Chanyeol (PCY), Jin (Mr Worldwide), Hoseok (Hobi), Yoongi (Yoongi), Jungkook (Jungoo), Jongin (Nini)

Mr Worldwide: My bitchass of a boyfriend changed the group chat name again I see!

PCY: I do whatever the fuck I want!

Mr Worldwide: If anyone is anyone's bitch, you're my bitch!

PCY: STOOOOOP

Yoongi: everyone knows. Calm down

Jungoo: Ha

PCY: for the record, I'm not like super subby. I change it up a lot ok! I'm very multifaceted.  
PCY: AM I NOT ALLOWED TO WANT TO BE TAKEN CARE OF?! HUH?! ARE YOU ALL KINK SHAMING ME?!

Jungoo: Big words

Yoongi: literally nobody asked

Jungoo: what if kinkshaming is my kink

PCY: Dab on them haters

Jungoo: What if the haters dab back?

Yoongi: In what century do you losers live in?

Mr Worldwide: Yeolli  
Mr Worldwide: Nobody is kink shaming you. Except the time you asked me to wear cat ears

PCY: JIN, NOO! DONT TELL THEM

Jungoo: I knew it!

Hobi: fr we been known 

PCY: Why am I such a victim today

Mr Worldwide: karma for constantly renaming our group chat

PCY: If we should be kinkshaming anyone it should be Hoseok!

Mr Worldwide: It's hard to kinkshame him when he isn't even ashamed of his kinks

Jungoo: truth  
Jungoo: I once called him out because of his daddy kink and he just said he wasn’t interested in me in that way  
Jungoo: scared AND scarred  
Jungoo: I wasn't into it haha  
Jungoo: Ok maybe  
Jungoo: Nah I'm joking  
Jungoo: Or am I  
Jungoo: Actually, at this point I don't even know. either way Hobi is a little bitch, and I'll fight him

Hobi: Do you want me to burn your hentai mangas, fucker

Jungoo: You don't know where I hide them

Hobi: That's what I made you believe

PCY: How does it feel to be the mocked one, brat?

Jungoo: I feel nothing, I swallow my feelings

PCY: are you ok, fam?:(

Jungoo: I luv u

PCY: I luv you too, son

Mr Worldwide: First of all. Kookie is MY son. You're the unlikeable step dad

PCY: Where is Jongin  
PCY: He always protects me

Hobi: probably sleeping

Yoongi: Or sleeping with someone, let's be real

Hobi: Apparently that single mom at your kindergarten slipped him her number  
Hobi: I asked if she was hot at least. And he just said 'nice boobs' and I really felt that. We bonded a lot that day

PCY: single mom with big boobs?  
PCY: Fuck  
PCY: I think he means Mrs Fowl. Every time she picked her daughter up from kindergarten the two have been flirting

Nini: sorry

PCY: MY BEST FRIEND

Nini: Jimin is my best friend

PCY: cAn't you just let me have this?

Nini: I love you more than most

PCY: close enough

Nini: I was napping actually  
Nini: But I do have a date with Harleen next week

Jungoo: get that coochie

Yoongi: byye

Jungoo: TITS

Hobi: sit your gay virgin ass down

Jungoo: You didn't have to come for me like that

Mr Worldwide: oh lala, Nini. You already on first name base I see

Nini: shut up, she's hot  
Nini: I think her boobs are fake? But it's fine, they look great

Jungoo: coochie

Yoongi: does he have a turn off button?

Jungoo: All I do is turn ON

Nini: He's so cute?  
Nini: Also I didn't know Kookie is a virgin

Jungoo: psh! Don't talk about it?

Nini: I was offering ?

PCY: Oh. my. God!

Mr Worldwide: Stay away from my child, Jongin!

Jungoo: I'm not disinterested lol

Mr Worldwide: Kookie, NO!!!  
Mr Worldwide: See what you did, Jongin!!!!?!

Hobi: If Sehun wasn't on another continent with his sugar daddy he'd be all over Jongin's horny ass istg 

Jongin: I was joking, Jin 

Jungoo: :(  
Jungoo: You can't play with my heart like that

Mr Worldwide: YOU HURT HIM YOU TWAT! HES YOUNG AND EMOTIONAL

Jungoo: chill nini is only three years older or something

Mr Worldwide: Four years!!

Jongin: that's nothing and u know it. U just say that because u think he's your actual son  
Jongin: Kookie, I'll buy you food  
Jongin: Maybe I'll suck your dick

Jungoo: huehuehue 

Mr Worldwide: Please stop  
Mr Worldwide: At this point I can't tell anymore if you guys are joking or not

Jungoo: We're just messing with you  
Jungoo: OR ARE WE!!!??!?!??

  
Chat between Chanyeol and Sehun

Hun: Hey! HEY YEOL !  
Hun: Omg Hyung, are you up!  
Hun: I know it's early. You're probably sleeping  
Hun: anyway! I FUCKED THIS JONGIN GUY and HE'S SO CUTE!!!!  
Hun: also, I think myeon likes him. Like a lot  
Hun: You never told me he IS THAT CUTE. The way you described him made him sound like an idiot.  
Hun: He's still asleep.  
Hun: I opened the window and damn bitch, he looks so pretty in the sun. Is it creepy if I take a picture  
Hun: Yeah, it's creepy nvm  
Hun: I did it anyway

Channie: Sorry I was busy. Your texts are like from two hours ago. Is he still there?

Hun: yeah he's sleeping

Channie: listen, he's a cutie, be nice to him

  
Jongin makes a groupchat with Jin and Chanyeol

Nini: GUYS

Channie: What is it?

Jin: Is it about Sehun?

Nini:I'm on my way to the hotel. he ordered me a taxi

Channie: I SPAMMED YOU WITH SO MANY TEXTS! I was worried because you just vanished!

Nini: I was distracted

Channie: You're so easily distracted by pretty men

Nini: so are you though

Channie: thats fair  
Channie: Now what about Sehun

Nini: hes so handsome! he gave me his number. When is it ok to text him

Channie: I mean you're usually the flirt. Just do it like always

Nini: It's different!  
Nini: It's not for a booty call. I wanna get to know him  
Nini: Should I just tell him that yesterday was nice? Is that a weird thing to say?

Channie: What do you usually say when you wanna hook up again

Nini: That it was nice and that we should do that again some time  
Nini: But I just told you I wanna get to know Sehun

Jin: Just be honest then. If you're affectionate he’ll open up.

Nini: I understand  
Nini: I'll send a dick pic!

Channie: YES!!! LETS GO

Jin: don't do that

Nini: Sorry  
Nini: reflex

Jin: we been known. Also, Chanyeol, stop sending me your dick. I don't want it in that way

Channie: Only in HD 

Jin: inhales

Channie: I'm sorry  
Channie: I just wanna share with you the things I love. aka my penis

Jin: Don't say penis

Channie: My penis and I love you

Jin: stop

Nini: Guuys!! The thing is that sehun told me he's gonna text me. So if I text first, is that appropriate?

Channie: sehun really won't mind. Trust me

Nini: ok!  
Nini: This is exhausting, I'll send a dick pic

Jin: NO

Chat between Sehun and Jongin

Hun: HEY

Caramel latte: hey ☺️  
Caramel latte: Are you free? I wanna pet the dogs.

Sehunnie: I'm busy. How about tomorrow  
Sehunnie: Junmyeon is here too tho

Caramel latte: That's fine. I wasn't trying to avoid him.  
Caramel latte: This is ok with him, right? Like I'm not 100% sure how you two work exactly, but I don't want to overstep 

Sehunnie: he likes you. It's been a while since either of us was interested in anyone, sooooo...

Caramel latte: He’s interested hmmmmm ;)

Sehunnie: shut up

Groupchat name: Kim BROS  
Participants: Jin (Jin Worldwide), Minseok (Minseokkie), Namjoon (Prof Joon), Taehyung (Angel™️), Heechul (Cutie H), Zi Tao (Bao), Yongsun (Solar)

Jin Worldwide: YAAAAA! HEECHUL!

Cutie H: what up 

Jin Worldwide: Is it true Baek was hitting on auntie Taeyeon! 

Prof Joon: gross dude 

Cutie H: I find it endearing 

Jin Worldwide: everything he does you find endearing 

Cutie H: You got me there 

Prof Joon: Why.... just why

Cutie H: Don’t question 

Solar: Yeah darling, don’t question him 

Cutie H: Did I tell you I love your wife more than any of our cousins combined 

Bao: But from all the cousins, you love me the most! 

Cutie H: Indeed 

Bao: fuck yes 

Prof Joon: that’s not an achievement  
Prof Joon: Babe, u should be on my side 

Solar: ...no 

Cutie H: Yongsun, do you know how privileged you are to be in this group chat 

Bao: It’s just because Minseok doesn’t want jongdae in the chat and because we kicked Baek out 

Cutie H: which was really mean btw

Prof Joon: Heechul. He sent. A video of you giving him a blowjob. 

Jin worldwide: we didn’t like that 

Cutie H: it wasnt on purpose!! you unforgiving monkeys 

Prof Joon: If he’s actually gonna stick around, we can add him back into the gc

Angel™️: wait, so why is Michael not here? We’ve been married for almost six years now. 

Jin Worldwide: well...

Prof Joon: uuuuhhh

Angel™️: omg 

Cutie H: He’s a party pooper 

Jin Worldwide: and we all kinda hate him

Angel™️: I suppose 

Prof Joon: ok seriously, Tae. What’s the matter of late 

Angel™️: NOTHING!

Minseokkie: Hello, guys. I have news to tell you. 

Jin Worldwide: You gonna apologise for being an asshole the last couple of weeks?  
Jin Worldwide: apology not accepted 

Minseokkie: because you’re always so friendly, Jin 

Jin Worldwide: LISTEN

Minseokkie: I’m fucking listening! Say what you have to say

Prof Joon: is this a kindergarten here! Please compose yourselves 

Cutie H: I wish we were in kindergarten  
Cutie H: easier times 

Angel™️: same Heechul 

Solar: Minseok love, what did you want to tell us? 

Minseokkie: I talked to Jongdae 

Jin Worldwide: congratulations 

Minseokkie: And I said that I was sorry for how I treated him and that he deserves better. 

Angel™️: wait wait wait  
Angel™️: are you guys gonna break up? 

Minseokkie: No, don’t worry, Tae  
Minseokkie: We want to figure things out. I wanted to let you know that after the wedding, him and I are going to take two months off and go to Busan. I wanted to ask if someone could take care of the children. I don’t want to leave them with the nannies  
Minseokkie: Although I understand if this is a little spontaneous and a little too much. We’ll take the kids with us if we have to. 

Angel™️: I’LL TAKE THEM!!!!! 

Cutie H: I volunteer as tribute!!! 

Solar: Joon and I will take them them! CHILD PRACTICE! 

Prof Joon: wut

Solar: ?

Minseokkie: wow

Jin Worldwide: Since I’m a great uncle, I’ll take care of them with Chanyeol. i don't think he'd mind

Prof Joon: Really just depends on our schedules etc  
Prof joon: like which of us is gonna babysit I mean. But also, it’s honestly up to you, hyung  
Prof Joon: we’re all here for u and Dae

Bao: : I leave for ten minutes and suddenly everyone is being emo  
Bao: love y’all 

Minseokkie: You guys are pretty great 

Jin Worldwide: I AM SCREENSHOTTING THIS OMG 

Angel™️: I’m shaking rn

Cutie H: I’m glad you’re working out your issues with Jongdae. He’s the best. Right after Baek of course. Baek is the best boyfriend in the whole universe 

Jin Worldwide: uhhhhhhh excuse me  
Jin Worldwide: Chanyeol is literally the cutest human being alive so kindly stfu 

Cutie H: You stfu 

Jin Worldwide: MY BOYFRIEND MAKES ORIGAMI HEARTS AND STARS FOR ME

Cutie H: MY BOYFRIEND MAKES ME BREAKFAST IN BED EVERY SUNDAY! 

Jin Worldwide: MY BOYFRIEND HAS THE BEST PUPPY EYES EVER

Cutie H: Don’t make me laugh. Baekhyun is literally a corgi in sexy, human form! Check and mate!! 

Jin Worldwide: Chanyeol is THE breakfast in bed every sunday. 

.

Sehun and Kibum were having lunch with Chanyeol in a Café opposite Junmyeon's mansion, across the street. Jinki was sitting on one of the balconies, reading and drinking tea, Commes Des curled up on his lap and Byul sleeping by his feet. Sehun liked this Café because it reminded him of Paris.

“So was it more like 'you will NEVER be good enough'?” Sehun asked, elbows on the table and chin resting on the back of his hand.

“Or was it more like 'YOU will never be good enough'?” Kibum said, gesturing to all of Chanyeol.

The corners of Chanyeol's mouth were hanging down, making him look like a sad walrus with kicked puppy attributes. He shoved an entire slice of watermelon from the fruit plate in front of them in his mouth, before he answered. “More like the second one.” 

His mouth was still hanging down.

“Oh,” Sehun said, petting his arm more or less compassionately.

“I wanted to cry.”

Sehun cocked her head to the side, thinking for a second. “Ask for a check of a million dollar to leave Jin. People do that around here.”

Kibum nodded eagerly.

“She looked at me like I was nothing,” Chanyeol complained, hurt.

“Like ten million dollar checks even,” Kibum offered.

“I don’t know what to do!” Chanyeol wailed. “Jin like worships his mother.”

“Ah, that's what the boys around here are like. They think their mothers fart Chanel Nº 5,“ Sehun sighed. “So, does the granny hate ur face too?”

“I have a lucky nose. Apparently,” Chanyeol said. “But she looked at me like meat.”

Chanyeol popped a grape into his mouth as he looked about the street, at loss. Kibum stabbed a piece of pineapple with a fork, because he wasn't barbaric. 

“Should I even go to the wedding?” Chanyeol thought aloud. “I don’t wanna cause any drama. I could just sit it out.“

“Wow, coward,” Sehun said. “This is bullshit.”

“It’s not about making Irene like you,” Kibum said. “She has to respect you.”

“Exactly,” Sehun said. “Right now she thinks you're some undeserving, gold digging, clueless little bitch.”

“Thanks...”

“To her you are an undefined, trashy, jobless banana! Yellow on the outside, white on the inside.”

Chanyeol glared at Sehun. “I know what a banana is. I forgot how obnoxious you are.”

“I live for it.”

Kibum carefully poked Chanyeol's hand. “In reality you are sophisticated and smart and wonderful,” he said. “Show her that side of you.”

Chanyeol nodded. “You guys are right.”

Sehun huffed. “Of course we're right.”

“She's trying to play a game of chicken with me! She thinks I’m gonna swerve.”

“But you can't swerve,” Sehun said.

“I can't swerve!”

“Chicken are bitches! You ain't no chicken!”

“Buck buck, bitch,” Kibum added, for emphasis.

“Buck buck, bitch,” Chanyeol repeated, face very serious and determined, giving himself an inner pep talk.

“CHICKEN ARE BITCHES!” Sehun said very loudly.

Jinki gave him a look from his place on the balcony, because it had startled Byul out of his sleep, who was now waddling back inside.

“Sorry, hyung!” Sehun shouted.

Jinki shook his head smiling and went back to his reading.

“So,” Chanyeol said, all business. “What are your plans for tonight?”

“Don't know.” Sehun shrugged. “Maybe get some sushi, fuck your caramel latte friend... why?”

“I might need your help.”

“Oh? Oh!” Sehun's eyes were sparkling as he clapped his hands. “You do indeed!” he screamed, excited as it dawned on him. “I hate your denim shorts.”

“My shorts are fine! They're Jongin's actually, but they're too big on him.”

Sehun seemed to consider that, then: “Still ugly. He wears that shit?! I'm disgusted. Then again, I wouldn't know, I've seen Jongin without pants more often than not.”

Chanyeol groaned.

“Jongin has a pretty dick,” Sehun said. “It's so smooth. Looks fake.”

“You're fake!”

“Uh, okay, noodle cock!”

Kibum looked pained. “Guys,” he said.

“Oh yeah, right,” Sehun said, grinning. “I'm excited! I'll call Tao. He can help.”

“I'll text Nini where we are,” Chanyeol said. “He wanted to join when he's done hanging out with Kyungsoo and 'not as great as me'-Jimin.”

.

Chanyeol had his hands on his hips, looking around the room, marveling in awe and shock. He had thought that Sehun’s closet was big because Sehun’s closet was a whole ass room. But this was something else. The room was bigger than your average living room, there were two chandeliers, sofas, makeup tables and rows of all sort of clothes, cabinets full of jewellery and cabinets with rows of shoes.

“We dump all our clothes here that we're not really wearing at the moment,” Sehun explained. “And stuff we get sent from brands, etcetera.”

“Jesus,” Chanyeol said.

He was already shirtless (because Kibum had insisted it was necessary). Kibum was lounging in one of the armchairs with Adam and Eve frolicking around him and Jongin was sitting next to him on a couch, torn between paying attention and playing with the dogs. 

Sehun was beaming at Chanyeol. “You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this. Tonight you will not look homeless.”

“Thanks?”

“We definitely have to do something about you hair.”

“WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HAIR?”

“Oh dear,” Tao said from where he stood right in the middle of the room, his entire team of stylists behind him, like a gang armed with makeup and hairspray. “Something wrong with my ears, or did he really just ask that?”

Chanyeol spluttered, ready to fight him in only his boxer shorts and with a lot of aggressive ambition. 

Tao just smirking. “To be honest, I'm glad all this is happening. Someone has to stand up to auntie Irene.” He quickly raised his hands in the air defensively. “YOU GUYS, of course! Not me! Gosh, she can never know I was here. So, we need Korean snail masks asap. Boy, do I wish it was only your hair that’s a disaster! Let's go!” 

His team scattered off into all sorts of directions. There was a mess of them throwing clothes and shoes at them, Chanyeol changing from one outfit into another in the dressing room.

Sehun and Tao were monitoring everything critically. Jongin was confused and Kibum was just happy to be entertained.

Sehun barely noticed Taemin coming in, who said a general “hi” into the room and was about to make his way over to Kibum (he had been wondering where his dogs had gone), but stopped in his tracks when he saw Jongin. Tao and Chanyeol were too focused on other things to see Taemin was about to back away. Sehun however gave him a look, making Taemin sigh in defeat. He stepped closer when Jongin smiled at him politely and gestured for him to sit with him.

Jongin took in the other boy’s rings, the haircut, the thick lips and delicate collar bones and came to the conclusion that this indeed was Taemin. Sehun was still busy with the clothes, but listened to him and Jongin with one ear.

“So you're here again?” Taemin said, trying to keep it friendly.

It didn't exactly work, but Minho would be proud that he was at least trying.

“Yup,” Jongin said.

The pause after that was a little too long. Kibum did not mind the awkwardness between them at all, scratching Adam behind his ears and being absolutely immersed in this little drama unfolding in front of him.

“So you don't remember me?” Taemin said.

“Not really. Sorry.”

Taemin found that very weird. If a random acquaintance from years ago did not recognise you, fine, fair enough. But Jongin must know who he was, right? After all he took his phone and sold it to the press.

“You live in England, right?” Taemin continued.

“Yeah?”

“We had a thing a few years back. You stole my phone.” Taemin managed not to sound too hostile about it today. Minho and him had talked for a long time, and Taemin had come to the conclusion that his past scandals were simple facts now, rather than things to be bitter about. After all, things had worked out in the end.

Jongin looked offended and he pouted at Taemin. “I've never stolen anything. I stole a pen once, on accident! But I brought it back immediately.”

Taemin just looked at him for a long time, like he couldn't believe him.

“Help me out?” Jongin pleaded, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

“Some years ago we stayed at this hotel in London. Dorsett city I think?”

Jongin's eyes widened, apologetically. “Did we sleep together?”

“We talking about fucking?” Kibum asked, leaning in closer.

Taemin grabbed a shoe from somewhere and was ready to throw it at him. 

“Taemin!” Kibum gasped. “What if you hit your dog instead of me? Could you live with yourself?”

Taemin just settled for pinching Kibum’s arm instead. 

“Once. We got really drunk that night,” Taemin said quietly to Jongin, aware of people overhearing him, even through all the muddle in the room.

Jongin tried to think back. It had been a long time ago. “Your phone, you said? Why would I steal your phone?”

“Was pretty famous at the time.”

“I didn't know you were famous,” Jongin admitted. “I probably just found you cute when we met.”

“Then why did you let them publish these pictures?”

“What? Yeah, I took your phone with me on accident because I thought it was mine. But I realised it on the subway and I went back to give it back.”

“No?”

“Tea,” Kibum said.

“Hyung, I swear to God,” Taemin said to him, and to Jongin, “I never got my phone back.”

“Well, you weren't in the room anymore. And you never told me your name, so I went to the lobby reception and asked if the person in room 55 had checked out. They said no and that you'd be coming back soon. They told me they'd make sure to give you the phone.”

Taemin sacked against the backrest of the sofa, tired. Jongin watched his side profile. It was a habit of his to try and internalise facial features, as if he could remember them.

“I checked out right after I woke up,” Taemin told him. “Wow, these bitches. Can't trust anyone.”

“Fill me in?”

“I guess they lied and took the phone, because apparently THEY knew who I am. In short, they leaked my nudes and our sex tape - that I didn’t even remember filming - to the press.”

“I'm sorry.” Jongin genuinely sounded like he meant it. 

Taemin actually remembered his honest smiles, they had seemed so real to him. They had been part of the reason why he had trusted this random dude he had found in a club in the first place. 

“Wait, so there is a sex tape of me out there?” Jongin looked a little freaked out. 

Taemin laughed. “Nah, don’t worry. Your face is never really visible in the video. Also, I should be sorry. I should have asked you what happened the other day, instead of being mean to you.”

Jongin was smiling again. “That would have been nice.”

“WAS IT THAT HARD, TAEM!?” Sehun shouted from across the room where he was holding a bag full of lipsticks.

“YAH!”

“YOU YAH YOURSELF!”

“What?”

“What!”

Taemin turned to look at Jongin. “But did you really forget my face? Except for my hair, I didn't change much.”

Jongin was rubbing his neck again. “Well...”

“Congenital prosopagnosia,” Chanyeol said loudly, pretty proud of himself.

Since when had he been listening anyway? “What thing?” Taemin asked.

Sehun considered Jongin, letting himself enjoy the pretty sight of the man and the affections he held for him. “That explains so much,” he mumbled to himself.

“It means that I‘m incapable of recognising faces,” Jongin told a confused Taemin. 

“Then how do you know who is who?”

“I don't really. But there are some tricks. Like I use Sehun’s hair and shape of chin to recognise him. And height.”

“What about me?” Taemin asked, now eager.

“You have really unique lips and collar bones. And for Junmyeon it's his body posture and Tao....hm, his voice I think.”

“Should I be offended?” Tao asked. “No neat body part stands out to you?”

“I like your voice.”

“You better.”

Tao was running from one side of the room to the other, two new suits in his arms. “With this work-out I seriously think I'm gonna get abs!”

They eventually found an outfit for Chanyeol, a sleek burgundy suit that emphasised his broad chest and shoulders, the pants quite loose. After a thirty minute long skin routine and some concealer and setting powder Tao finally told him “You look sort of acceptable now I guess.” 

“Here come that boy,” Sehun whooped.

“Oh shit, what up,” Tao replied and high-fived him.

Junmyeon, who had joined them at some point, after hearing a lot of screaming from this area of the house, looked lost. “Some of y'all didn't get enough memes sent in the past and it shows,” Sehun said.

Junmyeon hung his head. Jongin snuggled closer and kissed his neck reassuringly. “I only get memes sent because I'm in a group chat with Jungkook.”

“Who?”

Chanyeol was trying to find adequate shoes, looking down at his feet in red sneakers and blue laces. “What do you guys think about this pair?”

Kibum was still curled up in the armchair with the dogs. Tao was sitting on the armrest, his arms crossed, eyes narrowed. Taemin and Sehun were sitting on the carpeted floor, leaning against the legs of their friends. Junmyeon and Jongin were on the couch. 

“Looks like a clown's tampon,” Tao said.

“On a heavy day,” Sehun added.

The next pair was pink and full of pearls and crystals. “Sparkling ebola virus?” Sehun suggested.

“Or a sick daffodil,” Kibum contributed.

“Next one!”

The next shoes were cream coloured with a golden pattern. “That isn't too bad,” Tao said.

“They’re pretty,” Kibum agreed.

“But it's not it,” Sehun said.

“Yeah,” Tao agreed. “It's too greek God. Too themed. There are going to be at least thirty other people white trainers.”

“NEXT!”

Junmyeon had found blue oxfords that he suddenly really wanted Chanyeol to wear.

“They’re so nice,” Junmyeon said.

“Nooooo,” Sehun said, pointing at the cabinet, gesticulating to put them back where they came from.

“It has a stitched butterfly on the side Don't tell him it's from me though, that’d be weird, right?”

“An old man!” Sehun muttered.

“Stop it. Okay, look at these.” Junmyeon held up a baby blue pair of shiny leather shoes, slightly healed and a striking, red floral pattern on it.

“They’re... cool.”

“I know. Cute like you!”

“Ew, babe, no!”

Junmyeon slid off the sofa where he laughed with Sehun, who was only kind of concerned about wrinkling the clothes all around them on the floor. Sehun loved it when he could be free like this. Junmyeon was often stressed and worked too much. Part of the reason why the two balanced each-other out so well, was because he managed to relax him like no other. Sehun wrapped his arms around him and quickly kissed his mouth.

Jongin watched them, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. They were really cute. No matter how fun fucking them was, it was just as nice to see them like this; happy, domestic, easy.

Jongin had dated quite a lot of people in the past, none of these relationships had been 'easy'. When he was with Sehun and Junmyeon it didn't seem like he had to try so hard to be liked. This was better, this was easier and therefore something more true. 

He imagined himself dating them. It was a really big thought considering the short amount of time he knew them. But he wanted to take Sehun out on a date, Junmyeon too if he got the chance. He wanted to spend more time with them just sitting in silence, too; Junmyeon on his laptop, Sehun on his phone, Jongin just napping or watching them. When Junmyeon came up again, heaving himself back on the couch, the bright smile on his face wouldn't leave. Jongin wanted to kiss him so bad.

Sehun had pushed the blue shoes into Chanyeol’s hands and ushered him to put them on, certain that they had finally found the outfit. With his now styled hair, he looked amazing. Chanyeol did a clumsy pirouette for them and Junmyeon clapped like the polite man he was. “My job here is done!” Junmyeon said, satisfied. “I have to get back to work, see you guys later.” He squeezed Taemin's and Kibum’s shoulders, turned his head to give Jongin a quick kiss on his full lips before getting up and leaving with a last wave at Chanyeol, Tao and Sehun. 

Jongin stared after him with stars in his eyes. Sehun threw himself on the couch on the now free spot, wrapping his arms around Jongin's waist. “So cute!”

“What is?” Jongin asked.

“You two.”

. 

Michael sat next to Taehyung in the car on their way to the wedding. Taehyung was wearing an oversized dress shirt and wide silk pants. The silver around his neck and on his ears was sparkling through the sunlight that was falling through the windows. He had refrained from wearing his new pearl drop earrings.

“The monday after the wedding I'll have to fly over to talk them down,” Michael was just saying, not even looking at Taehyung. He was on his phone and wearing Taehyung's watch.

Taehyung had slender fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. He looked straight ahead, as he said: “But that's Liu's birthday.”

“Yeah, I know. I hate to miss it, but this is important.”

Taehyung did not get mad, he didn't like being mad. However, a spark of anger made him glance at his husband. 

“Your daughter's birthday is important. Ask someone else to handle it.”

Michael did not bother with an answer, typing away on his phone. Taehyung looked away and out of the window, taking a deep breath. “Unless there is another reason why you're out of town.”

Michael, growing annoyed, finally put his phone down. “What are you saying?”

Taehyung still didn't look at him. He silently put his hand on the button to bring up the wall between them and their driver. Once he knew that there was nobody to overhear them, he folded his hands in his lap. “I know that you're having an affair.”

“Oh Jesus, Tae!”

“It's just...” Taehyung blinked, trying to keep his breath level. “Let's get through this wedding. We'll deal with it after. I don't want to cause a scene.”

Michael hated how Taehyung wasn't looking at him. “You find out I'm having an affair with another person and you're afraid of causing a scene?”

Suppressing the tears Taehyung clenched his fists. “You'd rather I scream?”

“Yes! Honestly, I would. It would show that you care about more than what people think of you and your family.”

Taehyung finally turned his head, ice in his eyes. “Don't turn this on me. I'm not the one that screwed up.”

“Of course not!”

Taehyung wiped at his eyes quickly, leaning away from his husband. 

“You're always the prettiest, richest, most perfect guy in the room. I'm just that lucky bastard who'll never measure up.”

“Don't say that,” Taehyung was crying now.

“I know what you think of me. The way you hide your shoes, your earrings. As if every minute of my life I'm not reminded of it. I'm tired. Tired of having nothing I do matter!”

Taehyung was clasping a delicate hand over his mouth, determined not to sob. 

“Including having an affair,” Michael finished.

“Of course what you do matters,” Taehyung said, desperate. “How can you say that?”

Taehyung felt his chest constrict when Michael made the car stop and got out without another word.

.

Sehun thought that Chanyeol has never looked more handsome. They had been driving in a car with Tao, arriving just in time to experience the height of reporters and photographers and wedding guests at the red carpet. 

Tao had stepped out of the car, used to the attention, posing for the photographers and turning to show off his outfit; a grey suit with two rows of sparkling buttons and a belt for his waist. He wore lace under the blazer and diamonds in his ears. And because he was extra like that he had purple sunglasses balancing on the tip of his nose. 

Chanyeol took Sehun’s held out hand that helped him step out of the car as well. Sehun smiled at his old friend,  
The fancy suit automatically forced Chanyeol into a more elegant posture, back straight and shoulders back and with each step his confidence grew.

Hesitantly Chanyeol began waving at people with a crooked grin. Fuck yeah, he was dating the Kim Seokjin, and for all he cared people could be as upset about it as they wanted. A group of people were blocking the entrance to the church. Chanyeol recognised them immediately.

“Hi,” he said, pretty heads turning her way with reprobation.

They had hoped to have scared him away by now. They were the same petty people from Jaebum's bachelor party, who had mocked Chanyeol. He smiled at them briskly. “You're in my way,” he told them, pushing past them and leaving them gaping. 

Inside Chanyeol was quickly to find Yongsun, happy to see a familiar face he made his way over to her. Yongsun was wearing a beautiful beige gown and red lipstick. She gave Chanyeol a quick hug. “People are already whispering,” Yongsun told him quietly. “They barely recognised you, you have no idea how much these people hate surprises. Well done.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said, smiling, not sure what else to say.

The inside of the church was decorated elaborately, giant palm leaves, lights and bright flowers were covering the walls, and the floor between the aisles was shining gold. Chanyeol's gaze fell on Irene, Wendy and Taeyeon. The three women were talking in hushed voices, no doubt tearing apart the decoration, everyone's clothes and families and Jin's choice of partner. Chanyeol caught a few words.

“Apparently they spent forty million on the wedding,” Wendy was saying.

“Whaaat?” Taeyeon shook her head. “That's too much! Twenty million should be the limit. Twenty-five perhaps.”

“I know right.”

“Isn't that prince Kwon?” Irene asked, eyes following a small, lanky man in a suit way too big for him.

“Yeah,” Wendy said, “I heard that he wanted an entire row to himself. So that he won't be bothered by anyone.”

Taeyeon had noticed Chanyeol looking. “Who is that? Oh.”

Chanyeol and Yongsun dutifully moved toward them, greeting them with smiles and quick bows of their heads.

“Chanyeol,” Irene addressed the tall boy. “How. Lovely. To see you here.”

“Isn't it?” Chanyeol replied. “The wedding so far looks beautiful.”

Irene looked at him for a few seconds, lips in a thin line. She raised her chin. “Our row is full.”

Irene gave Yongsun a look before walking away, Wendy and Taeyeon followed her, however Taeyeon quickly turned around to compliment Chanyeol’s brushed back hair, giving an apologetic wave toward Irene. Yongsun gave Chanyeol’s hand an encouraging squeeze before following them, like the good daughter in law she was supposed to be.

Chanyeol visibly exhaled. “Buck, buck bitch,” he said to himself, nodding slowly. 

He started looking for a place to sit, finding one row completely empty except for one person; the front row. Chanyeol remembered the name, he’s also heard of him before. “Prince Kwon,” he said, sitting down beside him.  
“I read your article about Asia’s new music economy.”

The man had a boyish face and pointy chin. He looked at Chanyeol, a little lost and confused as to why anyone was speaking to him. “I received a lot of criticism for that article.”

“I think your critics were missing the point that you were focusing on the misogynistic aspect of it.”

The prince finally gave him a small smile, reaching out with his hand. Chanyeol took his hand, trying not to rip the small man's arm off on accident, as he shook it. The prince did not seem to mind though. “What is your name?”

“Park Chanyeol.”

“Call me Jiyong. What brings you here?”

“A cute boy,” Chanyeol grinned.

Jiyong gave him a gentle, but knowing look.

Chanyeol realised that the room had gotten a little quieter and they looked over their shoulders to see what was going on.

“Halmeoni is here,” someone whispered. “She never comes to these events.”

Indeed, Boah was slowly walking through the small crowd, supported by Taehyung. Taehyung looked shaken, struggling to put on a brave face. Chanyeol thought that he looked like he had cried. Makeup could not hide the red in his eyes and the tissue in his closed fist.

“Thank you,” Taehyung said quietly, in Korean.

“Family does not say thank you, child,” Boah replied. 

The more people sighted the oldest of the family, the more people stood up to show their respect. Everyone remained standing until Boah had sat down. Chanyeol reached out to touch Taehyung's arm in an attempt to comfort him. Taehyung looked grateful.

.

Jin was having a field day watching Jinyoung. He kept looking outside the thin curtain, getting glances of the wedding guests. He had spied Sooyoung and Jisoo and the rest of his family. Jin was pretty sure that this was the first time he had ever seen Jinyoung fidgeting. Jin was going to tease him about that later. “Hey, your grandmother is here. She brought Taehyung.”

“What?”

“Do you know what's going on?”

Jin shook his head. He knew that something was going on with Taehyung, but the younger boy had a habit of keeping his own problems to himself, even though he knew about everyone else's problems and worried about them more than himself. It would be very typical if Taehyung had kept something secret in favour of not disturbing wedding preparations.

“I'm glad halmeoni is with him, whatever it is,” Jin said. “Hey, breathe. You're so nervous.”

“Nervous? Who's nervous, not me.”

“You excited?”

Jinyoung looked at him, his eyes seemed so open. He didn't show his affections openly, but Jin knew how much Jaebum meant to him. “I'm so happy,” Jinyoung confessed and Jin rubbed his shoulder. “Oh, Chanyeol isn't sitting with your family.”

“Doesn't surprise me. Mother hasn't been exactly welcoming. But I'm sure he’ll be at the back somewhere, laying low.”

Jinyoung smirked with one last glance between the slit of the curtain. “Nah, actually he's right at the front. See.”

Jin hurried to get a look outside as well. And there he was, sitting with fucking Prince Kwon and they were laughing together. A rush of pride was flooding Jin. It took a lot not to shrink under the weight of his family and their expectations. Chanyeol wasn't frightened and Jin knew that if they only let him, he would keep him forever.

“Okay, guys, you ready?” Namjoon asked.

Heechul forced Jinyoung to give him a fist bump and then “Make sure he don't take ya balls.”

“Goddammit Heechul. Also thanks for dressing up.”

Jinyoung and his men of honour were dressed in black while Heechul had decided to whip out a neon pink patent leather suit with a silver bow tie. Over his black tuxedo Jinyoung was wearing a thin, hanbok-inspired coat, a touch of tradition his mother had insisted on.

“No problem man, no problem. This is about you, not me.”

The ceremony was an hour long but it felt a lot shorter. Jaebum had been wearing a surprisingly simple, loose, white linen suit. Before entering, the aisle had been flooded with a thin layer of water, the lights had been dimmed and the small yellow lights turned into stars, reflected in the water surface. Jaebum had been walking down the aisle barefoot followed by his men of honour, accompanied by hypnotizingly beautiful music. It all gave the scenery the atmosphere of a dream. 

The wedding reception was even more magnificent. There were fireworks, hundreds of different cocktails and dishes, there were musicians and dancers and a drunk Heechul loudly announced that Baekhyun was the love of his life. His father threatened to disown him, upon which Heechul grabbed Baekhyun and started kissing him. Someone next to Chanyeol gasped affronted. 

“Wasting his time with whores.”

“Excuse me,” Chanyeol said. “But I know this guy and he's super nice. Besides, they seem happy.”

“You don't know?”

“Know what?”

“This boy is a prostitute. He's obviously just after the Kim family's fortune.”

“He's an actor now, and you sound like a horrible person. Good evening.”

The wedding guest gasped again and Chanyeol walked off. 

Baekhyun and Heechul were dancing together now. Baekhyun engulfed in Heechul's arms, looking at him with stars in his eyes and Chanyeol knew that he was looking way past the money on Heechul's bank account.

Chanyeol found Jin at one of the bars. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Jin's middle, hooking his chin over his shoulder as they swayed.  
Jongdae and Minseok weren't far. Jongdae's hands were on his husband's hips, their foreheads pressed together.

As the night went on the cake was cut, and Namjoon and Yongsun were twirling by. The girl had exchanged her long dress for a shorter, red dress and she had tied her hair up. Tao had happily offered to dance with Taehyung. They were just having fun looking stupid, neither of them dancing seriously. At some point they were also having something akin to a dance battle. 

Chanyeol filmed a few seconds of it and sent it into the 'Chanyeol's bitches™️' groupchat with the sarcastic caption “boring wedding”  
He put his phone away again, so he didn't see Jungkook immediately asking “WHO IS THE SILVER HAIRED ANGEL?!”

“We should switch!” Yongsun suddenly said, grabbing Minseok from Jongdae.

Taehyung nodded eagerly, replacing his cousin as Jongdae's dance partner. They made sure that Jin and Namjoon were dancing together, so Tao ended up dancing with Chanyeol.

Jin and Namjoon were clearly stiff with each-other at first. Jin broke the ice though. “It's nice to have the whole family together again.”

“Yeah, it's nice. There are still leftover cigarettes in the tiger's paws of grandma’s house, did you see?”

Jin laughed. “I saw. Hey, you should visit me in London.”

“Oh, you're going back?”

“I- I don't know yet.”

Before Namjoon could reply someone let them know that their mother was looking for Jin and Chanyeol.

.

“People see me and they either want me to be their mom or fuck me,” Kibum said.

He was sitting in the front yard of the mansion, one of his dogs curled up in his lap. He looked like a super villain stroking his evil white cat, except that he was wearing a Versace shirt, sweatpants and flip flops. “But in the end everyone comes for advice. What is it I can do for you, my lost sheep?”

Jongin was standing in front of him, brows furrowed. “Um...”

“It's okay, I don't bite. In this household only Eve bites. Jinki maybe.”

Jongin sighed and let himself sink into the grass, legs crossed. Commes Des hopped off Kibum's lap and instead jumped at Jongin. He giggled, gathering the small dog in his hands and lifting him into his arms. The dog started licking Jongin's bare arms and neck.

“He likes you. I'll do my best to help you.”

“Thanks. It's not even that important. I'm just wondering about stuff. Thinking.”

“Wild guess, it's about Sehun.”

Jongin gave him a shy smile, stroking through Commes Des' fur.

“You want to extend your vacation,” Kibum concluded. “To figure things out I suppose?”

“Yeah. I'd love to just move back here and stay here for as long as Sehun will have me. Even I know that's too impulsive. I do think we could be a thing. One day. But it's also very likely that we end up not being a thing. I also feel so safe and warm with Junmyeon. It's too good to be true.”

“I don't believe in that,” Kibum said, leaning back in his garden chair, “Nice things do happen. Too good to be true rubs me the wrong way. We deserve the good things that come to us. Anway, I know that Sehun would love you to stick around. But he will need space if you're serious about this. Let's say you're invited to stay for a couple of weeks and everything works out, are you really willing to move? Sehun would never leave Junmyeon.”

“I wouldn't expect him to. I- I kind of want them both. And there isn't much holding me in England. I'd miss my friends. But when I'm over there, I'll miss my friends here. It's a downside, no matter where I live. I'm positive I can find a job here.”

Kibum cocked his head, watching Jongin play with Commes Des. “You know,” Kibum said, “Sehun thinks you're probably too good to be true.” 

.

Minho ran out of the mansion when he saw him from the living room window. Taemin had been asleep on the couch and Minho abruptly standing up, startled him awake. Chanyeol was standing at their front porch. He looked upset, close to crying. Minho ushered him inside before hugging him tightly. The second Minho had his arms wrapped around Chanyeol, the younger started sobbing and almost crushed Minho's bones.

Taemin was just sitting up, rubbing his eyes with a small fist. “What's going on?”

“Just...just.” Chanyeol sniffled. “Jin's mother and grandmother did something so not cool.”

Taemin got up to get them something to drink.

“TAEM. CAN YOU GET SEHUN? Thanks, babe.”

Taemin gave an incoherent answer and the next two minutes were spent with Minho holding Chanyeol's hand and petting his arm. Or more like Chanyeol had both of his giant hands around Minho's in a death grip. A strong boy, Minho, the protein shake, appreciated it. 

Taemin came back with a tray of steaming mugs and a Sehun in a giant t-shirt and shorts. “Hot chocolate,” Taemin informed them.

Chanyeol looked tiny when he finally let go of Minho and instead held the mug.

“What happened?” Sehun asked.

Chanyeol began to cry again. “Ji- Jinnnnn.”

Sehun put an arm around him and took a sip of his mug before putting it back down on the coffee table. “Jin's mom and his grandmother wanted to see me,” Chanyeol hiccuped. I was just dancing and t-then they found out about my dad and- and I didn't even know that myself. They told him that they had hired a private investigator.”

“If that wasn't so creepy, that'd be kinda cool,” Taemim mumbled and Minho flicked his ear.

“Apparently my dad isn't my biological dad. When my mom got pregnant with me she immigrated to New York, even though she was married in Korea. And there she met my dad and then they got married. And Irene said they can't have this kind of messy background in their family. They were so mean! They found my real dad, my mom's old school and everything. I feel so... I don't know.”

“That’s very violating of them,” Minho said and Sehun nodded.

“Jin tried to talk to me,” Chanyeol said, wiping at his eyes again, “but I ran away. I should- I should talk to him. But I don't want to. I don’t want to be part of a family like that.”

“If you need time, that's fine,” Sehun reassured him.

.

Chanyeol spent the next two days pretty much just in bed. Sehun wanted to somehow comfort his friend. Despite knowing how elite some families here were, he was a little taken aback by how far the Kims had gone. Jinki and Jonghyun came with food and dogs. Chanyeol called his sister, who explained to him how his parents had just wanted to protect him. “Mom told me that her husband was really horrible, so once she got pregnant with you she had enough motivation to run away from him.”

“What about you?”

“I'm from one of dad's earlier relationships. Talk to mom whenever you're ready.”

Having so many dogs in the house cheered Chanyeol up a lot. He was the kind of person who - once he decided to trust you - will give you his all.

“He'll be fine,” Jonghyun kept saying. 

“Probably. It's just a shitty situation,” Sehun said. “Jin wants to see him. I just texted back to wait for a bit.”

“I don't think all this is Jin's fault.”

“I agree. Right now some distance seems like a good idea though.”

“What do you think he’s gonna do?”

“Don't know. Thing is, even if Jin went against his mother's will and decides to be with Chanyeol, he would have to constantly fight for respect.”

Jonghyun nodded along. “I hope whatever he chooses makes him happy. Anyway, how is the whole Jongin thing going? I heard he's gonna stay here for a bit?””

Sehun couldn't help but smile. “Yeah. It's weird. But it's... good. I think. Would be funny if he stuck around forever.”

“Do you want him to?”

“Not sure yet.”

. 

Sehun pulled Chanyeol up by his hands. He was in bed, sulking about someone dragging him out from beneath the covers. “There is someone here to see you.”

“I don't want to talk to him.”

“It's not Jin.”

Chanyeol frowned, looking over Sehun's shoulder just as two men were entering the bedroom. Chanyeol felt like crying again as he scrambled to get up. “Hobi, Kookie!”

“Hey, big boy,” Hoseok said, smiling wide as he opened his arms for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hugged him for a good twenty seconds before moving on to Jungkook and ruffling his hair. 

“Yoongi couldn't make it,” Jungkook said, “he's so busy these days.”

“That's okay. Aw, you guys didn't have to come.”

“Sehun was really worried,” Hoseok explained.

Chanyeol was now reaching for Sehun’s hand again. “I'm sorry.”

“It's fine.”

“Also,” Jungkook said, “Jin is our friend, too. We want this sorted out, I mean he didn’t tell us the truth either. If he stays here he never even said goodbye properly.”

“We want to be here for the both of you,” Hoseok said. “I will have a word with this Irene woman.”

“She's scary,” Chanyeol said.

“Dammit, I'm scared of scary things.”

Jungkook sighed, petting Hoseok's arm.

.

When Jungkook saw Jin he hugged him and then he punched him, and then hugged him again.

Jin stayed in Hoseok's arms just a little longer. “I'll do the right thing,” he said.

Hoseok touched his friend's cheek. “I know you will.”

They had met at Singapore River outside a Café near the Anderson Bridge. Chanyeol and Jin sat close, shoulders almost brushing. They gave Hoseok and Jungkook pointed looks now.

“You want us to leave?” Jungkook said, his voice disbelieving. “But we're one organism.”

“Come on, Kook,” Hoseok laughed, pulling him with him and out of hearing range.

“They're breaking our friendship apart!”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“What you gonna do? Throw another banana at me?!”

“That was once!”

Jin was smiling as he watched them enter the Café and sit down at a table where they could still see them through the window. Then he slowly turned his head to his boyfriend.

“How are you?” he asked, not sure where they stood right now.

“I'm okay now,” Chanyeol told him honestly. “I wasn’t a few days ago.”

“What my mother did is unforgivable,” Jin said slowly.

“It's not your fault.”

“It is. Since I can remember my family has been my whole life, and I'm done making excuses for them.”

Jin's hopeful face almost made Chanyeol tear up again. “I'll leave it all behind. We can start our very own lives in London.” 

And just like that Jin slid down to one knee in front of him.

.

Junmyeon had insisted on everyone eating lunch with him. They were gathered on the large table, half way through the food the cook had prepared. Jongin was there too. Taemin and Jonghyun were already very attached to Jongin, and Sehun was smitten anyway. 

“I have an announcement,” Junmyeon said and the table quieted down immediately. “And I'll have to apologise in advance.”

Sehun frowned, although him and Jinki could guess what it was. 

“I can leave if this is family business,” Jongin said carefully, already getting up. 

Sehun grabbed his arm and Junmyeon shook his head. “It's fine. Stay for as long as you like.” 

Jongin knew that he meant both now and in the future. He was touched. “However, I think I can probably no longer afford the lifestyle that I gave Sehun.”

As if on autopilot Sehun reached out for Junmyeon's hand. He was sitting beside him and brought his hand to his mouth to kiss it, hoping it would steady him. 

“I'm quitting my father's company.”'

“You know I don't expect you to give me anything anymore,” Sehun said quietly.

“And I'm very okay with not being a sugar baby,” Jongin added. “Even if I stay in Singapore, I want to continue working with kids and getting by on my own. One day I could move in, but that’s in the future.”

“I'm just rich anyway,” Kibum said. “I'm a little offended that you felt the need to apologise.”

“Do what makes you happy,” Jinki said and nodded. “You. Not us.”

“YOUR HAPPINESS! IS OUR! HAPPINESS,” Minho screamed and Jongin and Junmyeon startled, jumping in their chairs.

“I'm just happy I have friends and that I'm not homeless or something,” Sehun said.

Junmyeon looked at them all with wide eyes. “So this is okay?”

“Of course,” Taemin said, rolling his eyes. “You'll have more time to hang out with us.”

“You hate your dad's company,” Jonghyun reminded him.

“I don't hate, hate, hate it, you know.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Yeah, I do a little.”

Junmyeon laughed, eyes crinkling into half moons. He seemed endlessly relieved, his shoulders relaxed. 

“You should have quit a long time ago anyway,” Taemin said honestly. 

.

Chanyeol met with Irene at a little restaurant that he had found near Junmyeon's villa. He hadn't told Jin that he would go there. 

He was dressed in a simple floral shirt, he looked like the tourist he actually was. He looked up when he saw the elegant woman approaching that was Jin's mother. 

Irene wore a blue pantsuit and nacre earrings. 

“Thank you for meeting me here,” Chanyeol said and gesticulated at the free chair opposite him.

Irene only hesitated for a second before sitting down in one smooth movement and placing her bag under the table. Chanyeol had ordered ice tea. 

“You want something to drink?”

“No, I'm good. Thank you.”

Chanyeol did not plan on beating around the bush. “You didn't like me the second I got here. Why is that?”

Irene sounded patient when she answered, and yet cold. “There is a Hokkien phrase. Translated it means 'Our own kind of people'. And you're not our kind.”

“Because I'm not rich? Because I didn't grow up here and never went to Cambridge?”

Chanyeol sounded bitter. Not because of the things he did not was, but because  
those irrelevant achievements seemed to matter so much to someone who didn’t even know him.

“You're foreign. Western. All they think about it their own happiness.”

“So you don't want Jin to be happy?”

“It's an illusion. We know how to build things that last, which is something you know nothing about.”

“And what do you know about me?”

Irene sighed. “You are not what Jin needs.”

“Well,” Chanyeol said, a little self-satisfied. “He proposed to me yesterday.”

Watching Irene's face fall should not be as funny as it was. “He said that he'd walk away from his family for good.” Before Irene's heart could break, Chanyeol quickly continued. 

“Don't worry, I turned him down. There are no winners in this, you made sure of that. If Jin chose me, he'd lose his family. And if he chose his family, he might spend the rest of his life resenting you.”

There was a pause in which Chanyeol nipped his ice tea. Eventually Irene said: “So you chose for him.”

“I'm not leaving because I'm scared, or because I think I’m not good enough. But maybe for the first time in my life I definitely know I am more than enough. Jin and me, we were so good together. I just love him so much. I'm not going to make him lose his mom again.” 

Chanyeol had done so much crying of late, it felt like he didn’t have any tears left. He wouldn’t break, especially not in front of Irene. 

“So I just wanted to let you know that one day, when there is a lucky boy who will be good enough for you, and you're playing with your grandchildren and the birds or chirping, that it was because of me. A poor, low class immigrant who teaches music. Someone you'd call a nobody.”

Without another word Chanyeol stood up and left, Hoseok and Jungkook followed him. They had been sitting at another table. 

Chanyeol smiled at them and Jungkook hurried to take his hand. Irene didn't hear him whisper “Well done, hyung.” What Irene did see was Hoseok looking over his shoulder just before stepping out the door. 

He gave Irene a cold, almost disgusted look. If it had been up to him, he would have made a point of really telling them a big 'fuck you'. Hoseok was proud of Chanyeol regardless. If he wanted to walk away, that was exactly what he should do.

.

Later that day Minho and Junmyeon were helping their three guests to load their suitcases into the truck of a cab, that would bring them to the airport.

The rest of the inhabitants of the villa were standing around outside to see them off.

“You're sure you want to go?” Sehun asked Chanyeol. “I mean it's just a fat ass millions of dollars you're waving goodbye. No connections either, you'll be left with nothing except your integrity. You have it, that's why I respect you. And hey, Jonghyun is still single. Just putting that out there.”

Sehun was pouting slightly. “You’ll be okay, won’t you?“ he asked.

Chanyeol promised he would. And the next second they were hugging, Chanyeol said goodbye to everyone, kissed Jongin’s cheek and suddenly the gates closed behind the cab and they were out of sight.

.

When Taehyung entered his flat he found Michael packing his things. Taehyung had just dropped his children at his grandmother's house.

“I'm just getting my stuff,” Michael said, looking at Taehyung and pretending he didn't see the hurt in his eyes. “But I also want to talk about my visitation rights for Liu and Dongmin.”

“Stop talking,” Taehyung said.

Michael started, since he was not used to Taehyung demanding anything. 

LWhat?”

“Don't bother packing your things. You bought this apartment, you keep it. We're leaving.” With which he meant just him and his precious children.

“What do you mean leaving? Where are you gonna go?” 

It almost sounded as if Michael wanted to ask him to stay by hoping for no other options for Taehyung.

“I have fourteen other apartment buildings that I own. So probably one of those.” 

Taehyung was sick and tired of hiding what he had from Michael. There was no need anymore. If Taehyung thought about  
It there had never been. 

“You will see Liu and Dongmin when it's good for them, and not when it's good for you.” 

Satisfied with what he had said Taehyung turned around, but Michael went after him and grabbed his arm.

“Wait! You do know that it isn't just my fault that things didn't work out.”

With a sigh Taehyung turned back around, finally able to hold Michael's gaze without feeling as if he had done something wrong. 

“You're right,” Taehyung said. “I shouldn't have kept things from you. Hidden my shoes, turn down jobs or charity work, worrying that it would make you feel lesser than. But let's be clear, the problem with our marriage isn't my family's money. It's that you're a coward. You're the one that gave up on us. I only realised too late that it's not my job to make you feel like a man.” 

Taehyung swallowed and wrestled his arm free, grabbing his favourite earrings from on top of the mirror where he had kept them. He would send a team to collect the rest of his belongings later. He put on the jewellery as he strode toward the door, ready to exit this apartment, exit this relationship. “I can't make you something you're not, Michael.”

.

Chanyeol, Hoseok and Jungkook were already inside the plane when they heard a familiar voice shouting their names. 

Their names followed by incoherent loud babbling. In his head Chanyeol could practically see Jin's head wildly bobbing on top of his shoulders. He looked behind himself to see the man fight his way through passengers, waving his long arms. 

“Guys, guys, please wait!“

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked. 

Hoseok and Jungkook silently decided that since this was such a public place they were allowed to listen and give a commentary if needed. They were holding up the entire plane and some people were already loudly complaining. 

“Just a moment please,” Chanyeol said to a woman who tried to squeeze past him to her seat.

“I'm flying back to London with you,” Jin said, out of breath and eyes big.

“Don't make this harder than it already is,” Chanyeol pleaded.

“Yeah,” Jungkook said, for support probably.

“I always imagined how I would propose,” Jin started, “I'd take you to my favourite spot on the island, I had it all planned out. When the sun hits the horizon I would kneel for you and the rest of the world would fall away. It would be just us.”

The random woman listened to what he had say attentively and Hoseok had hearts in his eyes. “Aw,” he said, clutching his chest.

They were still holding up the entire flight and Jin stumbled over a child and someone's hand luggage almost fell on his head. He quickly helped two girls put their bags away. 

“Everyone okay?” he asked loudly, “please, I just need thirty seconds with this beautiful man. It's all I need.”

Chanyeol was amused and also a little embarrassed (although he should be used to Jin's antics by now), when Jin started climbing over the seats to reach him. 

“This is far from paradise!” Jin said dramatically, holding something up with his hand that Chanyeol couldn't quite see yet.

When he finally reached him he went down on his knee once again. Hoseok and Jungkook screeched and the random lady looked ready to faint due to excitement. “But you are where I belong.”

“I-” Chanyeol started.

He stared at Jin's hand. He wasn't holding the original engagement rings. He was shocked to see the pink gem on woven gold. It was Irene's ring. Did that mean she had changed her mind?

“Marry me.”

“YES YES YES!” Hoseok squealed and started crying on Jungkook's shoulder.

“I want to marry you, yes,” Chanyeol said and like a forgiving noodle he fell into Jin's arm.

Jin was kissing Chanyeol, hands fisting into his shirt, determined to never give him up. As long as Chanyeol loved him, he would love him back. 

“Just one tiny favour,” Jin said. “Stay one more night. Just one.”

.

It was amazing how fast things resolved themselves on the car ride. Jin would come back to London with them for now, they’d sort out everything they had to sort out there and then return to Singapore for Jin's job. Chanyeol could work on his music regardless of his location, he’d find a college to teach. Seeing his family in the US was as much a hassle as it would be when he lives in England.

“What about us?” Jungkook had asked, bottom lip pushed out.

“We'll visit whenever we can. And you can visit us whenever you can,” Jin had reassured him. “I'll pay for the tickets.”

“You better,” Hoseok had joked, “rich ass bastard.”

.

They found themselves on top of the Marina Bay Sands. Jin had always been extra. Although Chanyeol was surprised, he was not THAT surprised about the surprise engagement party either. 

Jin's family was there, Jinyoung and Jaebum, Jongin and his friends, and Junmyeon and Sehun and the rest of their household. Jongin was so touched by the whole thing, he was crying. 

Hoseok could relate and went to him to tell him that he too had been crying. 

There were lights everywhere and fireworks started behind the hotel, there were dancers and musicians and for some reason there were synchronised swimmers in the pool doing heart-shaped choreographies.

Jinyoung and Jaebum congratulated them and Jinyoung also pinched Jin's ear, telling him that he had assumed this entire plan to fail and that Chanyeol would say no, and then all this would have been for nothing. 

“But somehow you're fucking lucky,” Jinyoung said and somewhere behind him Seulgi scolded him for swearing.

“I'm so excited!” Sehun said.

He gave Chanyeol a hug. This was a hugging kinda day apparently. Chanyeol cupped Sehun’s face in his large hands.

“When I move here I will bother you for the rest of your life!” Chanyeol said.

“I will move away,” Sehun joked.

Jungkook next to Chanyeol was frozen. He had sighted Taehyung. The pretty man from the wedding video was standing right there, a glass of wine in his pretty hands, and he wore pretty clothes and his silver hair was so pretty in this lighting and when he looked at Jungkook he looked so fucking pretty. 

“Talk to him,” Jin encouraged when he noticed. “It's my brother, I told you about him.”

“Y-you didn't tell me he's this gorgeous.”

“He's my brother, of course he is gorgeous. My blood is in his veins.”

“You ugly.”

“No, you're ugly!”

“Know who isn't ugly? Your brother, the angel!”

Jungkook stuck his tongue out at Jin, before making his way over to Taehyung. 

Chanyeol saw Sehun and Jongin slow-dancing, gently swaying to the music, their foreheads touching. Junmyeon joined them with colourful drinks in his hands, receiving a kiss from the both of them each on one cheek as a thank you. Chanyeol felt warm seeing his two friends giggle with this wonderful human being Sehun had just happened to stumble upon years ago. He knew they’d be happy. 

Across the crowd Chanyeol locked eyes with Irene. The smile Irene gave him was the first genuine one he had ever seen on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING <3


End file.
